


【龜山】纏

by milkcar



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcar/pseuds/milkcar
Summary: 2006年寫的黑歷史…未完但應該是坑了「這到底發生甚麼事了？」兩把不同的聲音同時的發出，當然這些事是經常發生的事。而聲音的來源－－赤西仁先生和龜梨和也先生正在隔著一張矮桌深深地用著可以令無數女生暈倒的眼神認真的互相看著對方，認真的程度讓剛剛進來看到這種詭異場面的四人不禁嚇倒。＊是龜山文





	【龜山】纏

**Author's Note:**

> 等那天有空再分章

第一章  
　　　上天開的玩笑  
　  
這個世界反正就是一個亂七八糟的空間，可以想像不可以想像，可以理解不可以理解的，總之甚麼也會出現甚麼也是有可能，不其然等會兒會有一個從七龍珠漫畫裡走出來的宇宙人台譯賽亞人港譯撒亞人，又或者是充滿哲學知識的櫻鐵對話篇裡被漫畫之神召喚進漫畫裡作非常重要的過場用學生一名也好，總之在少年Jump這本日本男兒求學階段必買的東西裡出現的東西也可以在現實裡出現。  
先不要提出為何日本某名事務所裡會有些以少女漫畫為主要食糧的偶像。  
但可以相信把漫畫家當成即用即棄尤如隱形眼鏡那般存在的集英社雜誌少年Jump，每個日本人一生裡都總會翻過內裡異想無極限的漫畫。  
所以當打開一頁像是把男生改成漂亮女生風格的漂亮臉蛋，又或者是吃了惡魔果實就可以得到其力量的「一件頭」，甚至把卡裡的怪物實體化去攻擊最後原來只是一場遊戲卻可以弄得生死戰般的遊戲王，這些事都有可能會活生生的出現在現實裡。  
那麼，在單純的人類以為有些事情是不會發生在現實世界的時候，天上的神就像是拿著幾本厚厚的漫畫連載雜誌，然後看到有趣的內容後用尾指輕輕的一揮…

「這到底發生甚麼事了？」

就會令到兩把不同的聲音同時的發出，當然這些事是經常發生的事。但是當它們發生在KAT-TUN那一點也不華麗的樂屋裡，就不能作平常時處理了。  
而聲音的來源－－赤西仁先生和龜梨和也先生正在隔著一張矮桌深深地用著可以令無數女生暈倒的眼神認真的互相看著對方，認真的程度讓剛剛進來看到這種詭異場面的四人不禁嚇倒。  
沒錯，就連一向有著自我一套世界觀的上田龍也亦被眼前的情景嚇倒。  
「事務所叫你們裝曖昧而已，不要真的玩出甚麼火花出來嘛。」田中先生從兩人身邊經過。  
「難道你們真的搞上了？」中丸先生把剛買回來的零食倒在桌上。  
「看來不像。」田口盯著兩人眼裡出現的神情，怎麼也不像少女漫畫裡有關戀愛的神情。  
「……」上田回復到原貌坐在沙化上看書。  
然後兩人的姿勢不曾改變過的直看著對方。  
或許他們兩人不過只是中了封神演義裡某位不起眼配角的仙人寶貝叫名棍，所以才會目不轉睛地在對看了這麼久的情況下一直這保持著。  
「對了，這袋東西是誰的？」中丸拿起放在桌下的便利店袋打開「哇！有洋芋片！」  
然後空氣中出現一股氣流，先勿論為何像密室般的樂屋裡會有這種天然的東西存在，或者想像成冷氣機所做成來增加氣氛也可以。然而，氣流出現，並慢慢地有增強並往著中丸……手上那包剛從桌下遇到的洋芋片。  
「那是我的！！！！」一個身影快速離開剛才一直維持姿勢的地方，努力保護自己冒著生命危險到便利店買的零食。  
一陣沉默。  
「呃？」在KAT-TUN的樂屋裡，有四位偶像同時發出奇怪的聲音，當中包括上田龍也。  
然後是一陣奇怪的電話鈴聲，本來坐在另一邊還保持姿勢的人也回復過來，移動身體拿起座椅上黑色的背袋熟手地抓出手機出來：  
「喂，我是龜梨。」  
「呃？！！！！！」樂屋內的四人再次驚訝起來。這次，亦包括有上田龍也。  
而當事人一個正吃著洋芉片一個在聽著電話，只剩下一盒打開了的空盒在桌上，宣告著這任何事情也會發生的奇怪故事的開始。  
所以，為了讓我們清楚這件事的來龍去脈，我們就學習漫畫動畫電視劇電影那樣用文字把時間調早十五分鐘前看看。

－－十五分鐘前－－  
「這是甚麼？」早於其他人完成拍攝工作的龜梨，打開門就看到桌上一盒粉紅色的細盒，雖然不是很精緻，但卻像在發出奇怪的氣息，奇怪到他眼前出現了無數條粗線在以盒子為中心的擴散開去的畫面，告訴著他這是一盒不能打開的東西。  
跟著進來的赤西看著龜梨對那盒東西好像非常有興趣的樣子，興奮地拿起那細盒非常自豪的說：「這是我剛才在一個地攤買的東西！看起來很有趣吧！」  
「地攤那個老婆婆一直用水汪汪的眼神看著我要我買下這個盒子嘛，所以我以作敬愛老人的心意買下這個盒了。」  
當然，先別論赤西仁有否那種美國心情去對待街邊的老婆婆地攤，更不要在意起那位老婆婆是否真的用著水汪汪的眼神看著他，但是堂堂一個人所共知的偶像為了一時之口感而冒著生命危險去買零食不止，還冒著被人識破的機會去留意起路邊這位水汪汪的老婆婆，赤西仁的腦袋也許真的如傳聞中的一樣那麼地不曾進化過。  
所以龜梨想跟他說其實他對那盒東西的興趣不大，而且可以的話只希望以無視的態度來對待那盒奇怪的東西。  
但赤西並沒有放過龜梨的意思，看著龜梨要轉身的一刻，赤西飛快地用著平時練習也沒有這麼流利的身手，把龜梨拉到矮桌邊，興奮地把粉紅色盒子打開。  
由龍宮帶來的寶盒，發出白霧讓人瞬間經歷無限的歲月變成一位年近過佰的老爺爺一名。所以本作在以不希望讓老爺爺變成攻君把畫面變得噁心的情況下，就這樣，他們的靈魂倒轉了。  
這不是一場像某本少女漫畫雜誌中的那個連載那樣可以用吻就能以解決的事情，所以在沒有任何由編輯提供的劇本流程大綱下，赤西仁和龜梨和也正對著本應是自己的臉，充滿驚愕的並且不想相信這樣的一個現實。  
然後直到TTUN的回來、驚嚇，再把文章由頭看多一次後，才知道，天神有時會拿著漫畫分不清那些是短篇那些是連載的，結果使出的魔法都忘了去收拾後果。  
　  
　  
　  
Johnny事務所，並非藝人但傳聞甚多的喜多川老伯伯辦公室裡，未來將會出道不久並且把SINGLE用兩個月時間就衝出百萬的KAT-TUN六人，正坐在梳化上看著那一位老伯背光的站在窗前。  
以上田為首的四人把他們兩人帶到社長室前，就跟外表是赤西的龜梨說等下他們自己解釋一切，雖然那時候上田看著赤西那張臉竟然可以沒有白痴的感覺時，還真的非常的不習慣。對於以後的稱呼，到底叫他龜梨還是赤西這點，他疑惑著。  
「事情就是這樣了。」假如再由頭說多次，這種拖劇情的行為實在太麻煩了，所以就使用了漫畫最常見的過場對話。當然，假如各位還有懷疑的話，就自己去重頭看一次就明白了。  
「那麼龜梨，你們兩人就好好發揮作為藝人的演技，把對方的性格演出來吧。」喜多川這樣的一句，對著赤西外貌的龜梨發下一切照舊的命令。  
而在一旁放著一張耍帥的龜梨樣赤西，在社長說完話後就收到各人的視線問候，事實上兩人間比較有問題的就只有赤西仁而已，龜梨要裝笨裝白痴很容易。但要赤西整天裝作正經地在同事務所同事間說話走動的話，就好像看到一隻每天有三分之二時間去睡覺的樹熊整天做體操一樣－－詭異而不太可能實現。  
「除了YOU和我之外，誰也不能對外說這件事……」  
「那……Ｐ呢？」山下智久是赤西仁的大親友，這是全國只要知道赤西這個人就會知道的，所以赤西覺得這種事情是不可能不告訴山下，而且山下和龜梨雖然表面上是和好了，但他知道這兩人之間的交情並沒有電視上所表現的那麼深。所以要是龜梨和山下擺在一起私下當起大親友遊戲起來，赤西也不禁替他們擔心起來。  
「也不能說，少一個人知道還會比較安全些。」  
這是演藝界的常識，真正的朋友是可以交，但真正的祕密是不可以說，因為今天可能是朋友的，明天也會有變成敵人的機會。就算是情人也好、親人也好，不能說的就是不能說的，只能任由時間的流逝直到真正合適的時機。  
但是，假如這麼一切是由喜多川伯伯口中說出來的話，就好像不止是這樣了，因為當場的六隻並沒有忽視社長嘴角那抺不難察覺的笑容。  
或許，只不過是因為好玩罷了。  
「直到那天YOU可以恢復前，都不可以告訴任何人！」  
然後眾人再次往龜梨外表的赤西看去，不知道在那一天來到前，赤西還可不可以像龜梨那樣認真地當個拼命三郎好好的把工作完成，這一點才是最令人傷腦筋的問題。就連社長也不禁在大家望向那位最大問題少年搖著頭嘆氣。  
但這樣不是更好玩嗎？  
「那YOU沒事可以回去了，總之不要被人知道吧。」  
被喜多川伯伯這樣的趕出去，KAT-TUN六人只好回去自己的樂屋裡。雖然赤西仁還在煩惱於交情還不是很好的龜梨和山下，但在走道上望向擺出一副認真表情的『自己』，赤西想到每晚要山下睡在這樣的『赤西仁』身邊一定很不習慣，而且也不知道小龜會不會有甚麼習慣，不禁為他的大親友小小的擔憂起來。  
然而，也因為正在為赤西家的大親友擔憂的關係，赤西並沒有聽到前頭五人的談話，當他回過神，在經過一條走廊經由升降機的轉移時他們的話題已經進入結案陳詞的地步。  
「總之工作上，你們就努力聽著別人所說的名字吧，要習慣用對方名字。私底下為了讓你們習慣，我們也只會依外表叫名字。」  
聽著上田這樣的說著，赤西才回過神來茫然的點著頭。從今天開始真正的赤西仁和真正的龜梨和也要暫時地消失了。，然後，赤西後悔把那個盒子打開。  
「對不起。」拉著自己的身體的衣尾，因為高度的關係，赤西不安的抬頭頭向龜梨道歉。  
「反正，也發生了。」龜梨也看著赤西用自己的臉擺出這樣一張悲痛後悔的臉。雖然用著自己的臉，但卻有違赤西向來任性白痴的作風，害龜梨想狠狠拉開那張臉卻因為是自己的臉而不忍心。  
「而且為我們帶來麻煩不就是你的專長嗎？反正不是一兩天的事了，只是這次比較嚴重。」本來龜梨就不是太過介懷，已經不是幾年前的那個動不動就打起來的自己了。  
「小龜……」赤西感動的看著龜梨，並看著龜梨那本來就散發的成熟感把『赤西仁』外表的男人味增強了幾分，頓時冒起發亮的眼睛看著龜梨：「我自己果然看起來真不錯，真帥！」  
被忽略了的四位成員齊齊回頭看著散放笨蛋粒子的『龜梨和也』，剎那間腦內冒起了狠狠教訓他的衝動，作為始作俑者竟然還一副開玩笑的白痴臉，實在太欠扁了。只是，該打那一位才好。當著龜梨面前打龜梨的臉他們不敢，但直接打『赤西仁』不過裡頭是龜梨的話他們更不敢。  
升降機剛好停在他們樂屋那一層。  
但裡頭還處於開始作戰狀態的四人還沒來得及反應過來，在升降機大門開啟時，同一事務所並以好學生為主打招牌的人氣團體NEWS的隊長大人正好經過。所謂的機率就是這樣神奇地發生，基本上剛從升降機旁的自動飲料機買好飲料回來的隊長大人也被突然打開門的升降機嚇倒。  
「看來考驗還真是來得剛剛好耶。」上田龍也在看到NEWS的隊長山下智久，第一回的反應－－如一貫的風格那樣說現況。  
其餘的三人倒是看到山下後回頭看著赤西仁被龜梨拉著後頸的樣子。為了讓讀者容易代入，文中所示的名字是依照人物的內在，像現在赤西被龜梨拉著後頸也好，但在畫面上也只見龜梨被赤西拉著後項的情況。假若還是看不明的話，事實上是寫的人的錯。  
「你們……」剛錄影完少俱後，山下就回來事務所練習接下來的舞步，卻在休息時看到KAT-TUN一起的移動「今天是來談拍攝的事嗎？」不然多數他們是不會一起來事務所的。  
「對。」本來就是為了和工作人員談拍攝的事情，只不過後來卻發生了這件事。  
「這樣……」山下往KAT-TUN四人後面看赤西和龜梨兩人，雖然知道赤西和龜梨是拍檔，但總覺得氣氛有點奇怪。  
KAT-TUN六人走出升降機，山下往赤西的方向走去，站在龜梨外表的赤西面前：「明天的練習再努力呀！是最後一次了，修二君！」最後一次以修二與彰的身份演出，山下用著一貫的微笑看著赤西，然後在他們要離開前，拉著赤西外表的龜梨衣尾小聲地說：「仁今天幾點走？我很期待料理呢！」  
眼睛裡散著稚氣的閃爍，龜梨看著山下以私下真實的笑容看著自己，而且因為是赤西的身體關係，他第一次平眼的看著山下『這就是仁眼裡的山下嗎？』就像一名普通不過的男生一樣，而不是總是站在前面的隊長、不是那個只和赤西打鬧得不亦樂乎的Ｐ、不是那個對著自己只是用微笑帶過的山下。  
山下和KAT-TUN各人打完招呼後轉身的離開，身旁的赤西看著山下對著自己明顯冷淡的態度，低落的用著龜梨的臉偏著嘴。  
「Ｐ！再見。」  
發出的是龜梨的聲音，山下驚訝的回頭看著赤西，不明白為何他會學著他大親友仁那樣叫著他，心想著或許他們同團所以關係太好了，聽慣了赤西平時對自己稱呼才會順口的叫了出來吧。山下在心裡找到一個理由後，也安然的接受地舉起狐狸手勢：「修二君再見！」  
六人看著山下消失在他們視線裡，在確定四周沒有人後，每人迅速的往赤西瞪去，雖然他們更想用拳頭來教訓赤西，但因為身體是龜梨的，所以根本不敢動手只能用眼睛瞪著看。  
「我和Ｐ是大親友嘛。」可憐地看著一個個瞪著自己的四人，赤西只好往唯一沒有瞪他的龜梨去。  
「但是現在開始和山Ｐ是大親友的是我吧。修二君。」龜梨看著赤西用著他的臉裝可憐的靠過來，並不是因為那張臉是自己的關係，而是赤西用他的臉裝可憐的樣子太令他感到噁心，說到底他一直用著那副尊容快二十年了，除了必要的節目和戲劇要做出各類的表情外，龜梨的表情一直如正常男人那樣的，現在看到自己那張臉……實在變得沒有辦法。  
「小龜……」赤西看著自己樣子的龜梨：「你別欺負Ｐ和小PIN呀！雖然你和Ｐ以前是吵過，但是Ｐ其實內心很孤獨很怕一個人的。」  
『山Ｐ怕孤獨我也知道，不然怎會忍受到你平時那些超音波叫聲？』龜梨點著表示明白，並想起某集少俱寫信的單元裡赤西所說的話。  
赤西見龜梨這麼順勢的點頭，也跟在TTUN後頭繼續說下去：「平時要多找我一起玩，我也想要和Ｐ一起呀。」  
『也對，假如不讓仁跟山Ｐ見面，仁一定受不著發狂然後爆出甚麼事就糟糕了。』龜梨想著想著也點頭。  
「還有今天Ｐ會來我家吃飯和睡覺，等會我會跟你一起回家，以及！」赤西突然認真起來，就像平時的龜梨那樣：「雖然你們關係是變好了，但是因為我晚上是去抱Ｐ睡覺，所以小龜也要作勢……但不要吃Ｐ豆腐！」  
前面的四隻停下腳步，再次回頭看著赤西那付變認真的龜梨臉：「你……和NEWS的隊長到底是甚麼關係？！」大親友需要抱著睡覺嗎？還是說他們和身邊的朋友還沒有赤西和山下那種深厚所以不知道原來抱著睡是不止用在情侶間還可以用在大親友間的。  
「當然是大親友，還會有其他嗎？」赤西眨著眼睛看著他們。  
『問題是你說的行為一點也沒有朋友間關係的感覺。』  
龜梨板起赤西漂亮性感的臉，看著山下消失的方向，從今天起就要接觸這樣不同的山下了。  
故事開始轉動著齒輪，編寫起一頁又一頁的新章。兩位重要的主角相遇的那一刻，舞台的序幕已經被打開，樂章的起奏帶動空氣中的分子，直到最後。  
留在KAT-TUN樂屋裡的粉紅色細盒閃著光芒，訴說著天神把一套漫畫丟在一旁重新追看另一部的新作，然後細盒開始化成粉末隨著冷氣機所帶動的氣流散開、消失。  
　  
2006.8.27  
　  
　  
　  
第二章  
　　　二人的危機  
　  
還是KAT-TUN的樂屋裡，隨著時間的流逝，其餘的四人也明白到他們現在還沒到可以幫忙的時候，所以丟下赤西和龜梨在一旁開始做著自己的事來，雖然所謂時間的流逝不過是進門後的十分鐘，但是也確實現在可以做到的就是赤西和龜梨之間要多多了解對方的生活。  
「總之小龜要記著哦，一星期至少要回家三次，不然會被媽媽擔心的！而我也會回到你家裡看。」一副寫著絕對沒問題的字在臉上的赤西，正看著他自己的臉好好的被龜梨凝造出越來越帥的效果。  
但龜梨可不是這樣想著，雖然他和赤西一樣搬了出去住，但卻很少會回去，很多時更只見個幾分鐘而已，反正家裡有兄弟，父母掛心的也不會多：「我那邊就不用了，只要你安安份份的把工作完成就好了。」就只有工作，才是龜梨在交換了身體後唯一不放心的地方，赤西的工作能力不錯，至少平時在合演時龜梨是有看到赤西工作時的態度，但問題只有仁那怕生的性格，假如被人傳出對人冷淡這種有損形象的話就糟了。  
「放心吧，我絕對會把工作做好的，沒問題！但小龜也要努力呀！」然後拉扯出一副龜梨式笑容給龜梨。  
幾乎地，為了表達他們團體形象－－性感，他們也有練習過怎樣的笑容、表情和動作可以令觀察尖叫。龜梨也笑了起來，像是接受赤西擺出來的表情合格。  
「但是，你的朋友那邊，除了山Ｐ還有城田優，最麻煩的還是錦戶亮他們。」總覺得就算可以騙過他們公認是呆子的山下，但錦戶亮的話卻有點危險，還有他不熟悉的城田君。  
「亮的話雖然因為DREAM BOY、SHOCK和演唱會而要長住東京一段時間，但你也知道他的工作這麼多，還有SHOCK的光一前輩呢，所以看來除了DREAM BOY的排練外不會有多餘時間和精力的樣子來理我們了。優嘛，好像有點困難……不過是小龜的話就絕對沒問題！」不知道那裡來的信心，赤西突然對著龜梨投下信任的一句。  
像頭痛的按著額頭，龜梨想了想，問道：「但要不被認出……那你說些山Ｐ的事吧，反正你平時和山Ｐ來往最多吧。」  
「Ｐ呀，早上的時候絕對不能打擾Ｐ睡覺，除非那天有工作，不然就要用食物叫他起床，我媽媽說這個一定通用。說起來雖然他像貓但他其實有點怕貓的，他說小時候被貓咬傷過，但我見他上次和小山的喵太玩得這麼開心，現在應該不會再怕貓吧。Ｐ他很討厭一個人的，所以無論怎樣也要和Ｐ一起回家。Ｐ很喜歡吃，所以你就盡量陪他到處吃飯吧……」說著話的赤西完全沒留意到龜梨往門口向上田說再見，也沒看到田口在離開前不小心撞到門邊。  
龜梨看著赤西一個人獨自回想起來的樣子，假如沒有聽到他跟自己說話的話還以為赤西在回顧著往事呢。他對上自己的樣子實在很難想像到自己到底要怎樣把赤西的本性給裝出來騙過NEWS的隊長大人，雖然那位隊長大人是出名容易發呆。以前就在同一節目裡常常見他呆在一旁了，據各方面了解現在情況好了很多，但是總覺得他或許並不適合做藝人，就像赤西一樣。  
「對了，剛才山Ｐ說等會要一起回去，你和他約好了？」說起隊長大人，讓龜梨不禁想起剛才在升降機旁，山下拉著他說的話。  
「我今天本來是答應媽媽把Ｐ帶回家吃飯。對呀，小龜也去……」赤西說得興起的，正要叫著龜梨去時看著自己的臉，才記得現在是甚麼情況：「不，是我今天也要去家裡！」  
「你還是好好的記著現在的情況吧。」看著赤西這樣的演變，龜梨開始擔心自己努力維持的形象會不會就此破滅粉碎。  
提起了一旁的背包，龜梨看著樂屋裡的時鐘。其實本來就可以離開了，假如不是因為赤西和自己這件事，他們也不會弄成這樣，看著自己的團員開始把東西收拾好的樣子，也是差不多要走了。  
「明天見吧！」田中關上了門和中丸離開，上田和田口早在之前赤西說著山下的事時離開，整個樂屋裡只剩下龜梨和赤西兩人。  
「要走了？」龜梨問著，然後活動一下手腳。對於視線上，不過相差幾厘米的差距很快就適應了，假如說是身體上的話，同樣地作為男人不可能有甚麼不熟悉的地方，稍稍調整一下自己的感覺，龜梨其實很快地習慣赤西這副身體。  
「嗯，Ｐ現在也差不多練習完了吧。」和龜梨一樣伸開手腳活動起來後，赤西提起不再屬於自己的袋，往裡頭拿起電話出來給龜梨：「你打電話給Ｐ，叫他來接我們吧。」  
龜梨接過電話，打開在赤西手機裡的通訊錄，在近來打出的電話裡很快找到「Ｐ」的字樣，按下撥出。  
「Ｐ，來接我吧。」記得赤西有幾次是這樣的跟山下說，所以龜梨也學著在接通後突然的來這一句，而他也沒忘記赤西叫山下是有著他專用的簡稱。  
『又是這樣嗎？那十分鐘後見吧，BAKANISHI！』簡單的一句話後就掛線了。  
明明是無奈的聲音，卻又順著赤西的意思，龜梨不明白山下為何要這樣寵著赤西。不過要知道的遲早一定會知道，因為現在開始要跟山下做大親友的不是赤西而是龜梨，所以若要了解的話未來一定有這樣的機會讓他慢慢去了解。  
只是龜梨開始忘記了他們或許會有一天突然地變回原狀。  
「要走了，我們去樓下等Ｐ吧。」赤西把屬於赤西自己的背包給龜梨，自己拿著龜梨今天帶回來的袋。  
接過背包，龜梨突然的拿起背包裡的錢包：「你有甚麼重要的嗎？」一邊打開某名牌子錢包，裡頭有一些亂七八糟的大頭貼一些紙張和幾張萬元鈔等等。  
赤西停了停思考，立即把錢包搶回來抽出一張相出來收起：「現在可以了。」把錢包交還給龜梨。  
看著手上被交還回來的錢包，再把打開的把信用卡等的東西拿出來：「這些卡還是個人用好了。」始終是私穩，雖然龜梨不明白赤西為何只拿相片而不是萬元鈔，但接過赤西把龜梨錢包裡拿出來的卡後，才想起：「別亂放奇怪的東西在錢包裡。」  
「哈哈哈。」赤西打哈哈的，但卻把剛才從自己錢包搶來的照片放在龜梨的錢包裡。  
不任性就不是赤西仁，龜梨差點忘記了赤西這種終極男子漢的隨性性格，把東西都放好後，細想著有甚麼重要的東西要保護的：「到我家後不要亂動我的相機，蘭就放到我父母那邊就行了。」  
「那走吧！」龜梨打開了樂屋的門，兩人踏出了一步，迎接著在身體交換後帶來的各類事件。  
「不知道Ｐ有沒有想念我？」嚷著說赤西家的大親友並陷入自我幻想中，並沒有理會龜梨那為未來帶著煩惱的樣子，就走出房門，不等龜梨把燈關了的自行走到升降機那邊了。  
龜梨把門關上後，走到赤西身旁：「Ｐ是不會想念龜梨君的。」沒有忽視到赤西在自己說完後皺眉的樣子，這是赤西每次遇到煩惱後也會不自覺做的表情。  
「Ｐ明明是我一個人叫的……」不甘心，現在越來越多人叫山下作Ｐ了，就像那個總是和他打鬧的山下被展現開來，聽錦戶聽著小山這樣的叫著，赤西總覺得他這個大親友的位置有點危機。「但是現在大家都這樣叫了。」再加上現在他的身份不是『赤西仁』，而是修二與彰裡的『龜梨和也』。  
「那麼你就靠你的力量讓這份友誼重新吧。」就如社長所說少一個人知道就安全多一分，踏進這個世界就應該有這樣的心理準備，何況這種靈魂交換的事情，被外界知道的話不把他們兩人機械運送到研究所好好分解進行機密研究才怪。龜梨腦內突然想到他和赤西兩人被麻醉到手術室裡，一刀的像切牛排那樣給切下去……好噁心。  
本來不會把幻想飛到那麼遠的龜梨，覺得自己開始和赤西的身體同化了，所以吸收了遺留在赤西體內的笨蛋基因把事情越想越遠。  
「要小龜和Ｐ交朋友嗎？」先不説龜梨有沒有這個意願，但赤西已經開始想像以龜梨的身份和山下回到大親友時的情景：「就這樣決定吧！」  
龜梨看著自己的臉佈滿笑意露出赤西特產的笑容，還是覺得套在赤西臉上比較好，也許不習慣的關係，他實在看不慣本來是自己的臉會露出那種天然微笑……  
走出大門，龜梨就看到山下停下車等著他們，漸黑的大街上隱約看到車內的山下戴著大墨鏡，掛在車門上托著頭的手有節奏地在臉上拍動，但臉上卻是看著前方發呆的樣子－－至少他們走近後也不見山下發覺到他們。  
龜梨看著赤西作勢的要走向前座上，立即拉著現在比自己矮的赤西手臂：「小龜呀，現在不是拍攝時間，不要跟我搶位置！」  
赤西立即停下手上的動上的動作，明瞭的走到後座去。在走過龜梨身旁時細聲地道：「暫時讓給你的。」  
雖然不知道這個暫時要多久。  
敲打著一邊的車門向內裡還在發呆的隊長大人示意打開車門鎖。就在車門鎖開了後，龜梨以赤西的臉作了個傻笑的指著在一旁的赤西說：「今天小龜也會來我們家吃飯，一起走吧！」說著自己名字實在有點奇怪，但見山下好像對任性的赤西沒辦法的樣子，龜梨回頭瞄了後座車門一眼後，擠進前座裡。  
「打擾了。」赤西心情不太好的皺著眉頭扁著嘴地打開後座車門進去，要是平時他早就把前面的座位搶到手了。比較理智地知道現在的情況，不是可不可以的問題，而是絕對地要依著這樣的步伐前進，沒有選擇。但可以的話還是快點和山下打好關係變回以往的大親友，至少這麼他還比較快樂。  
「小龜也一起去吃飯？」看著龜梨人在後座的樣子，像和平時差不多的，不過卻少了一層隔膜似，山下見後座的龜梨向自己微笑後，回報一下就回頭準備開車向赤西的家裡去。  
突然的靜起來，山下把放進了CD的車內音響裝置打開，慢慢地奏起了節拍，屬於南方之星的音樂陣陣響起。坐在前座的龜梨側頭看著山下專注駕車的臉，用著赤西的身份看著完全地沒有奇怪的地方，至少山下看似知道他的視線也沒有理會的意思，所以龜梨更是盯著他看。  
從很久以前就覺得山下很漂亮了，當時和赤西同期進入事務所，和大家一起練習著舞蹈時看著作為前輩的山下就特別出眾，甚至在開始進行拍攝的工作後，自己更是覺得山下有著可以出道的資格。只是不知那時開始，身邊的同伴和自己也不自覺地把山下當成假想敵，和赤西和KAT-TUN一起趕上他的步伐。慢慢地也因為山下對自己的偏見，兩人好像就越來越遠的，就如在拍攝野豬前的那個下午在會議室裡和山下各自的訴說對對方的不滿裡，山下好像從一開始就不曾對自己有好感一樣，明明當時他也對赤西沒好感，卻很快地被赤西同化了般的，自己卻因為整天往棒球社團去的一點也沒有理會舞蹈和四周的情況。  
『還真是託赤西的福，才會和Ｐ有點關係吧。』披著赤西的外皮正開始和山下玩著作為大親友的遊戲，龜梨想起以前在私底下聽到赤西對山下所說的一切。赤西的溫柔總是會獻給山下，曾經在大家去唱KTV時聽到喝醉了的赤西說山下給人的感覺就像隨時會拍著翅膀飛走，像天使那樣。所以赤西才說要在山下沒飛走前把他留下來。  
「仁今天很少話說耶，難道又被大家罵了？」感到赤西的臉一直平靜著的，實在和平時大吵大鬧的形象不太相同，山下已經把車開上高速公路上了。  
「沒有！只是見Ｐ太過累的樣子，不吵你罷了。」赤西的語氣一點也不難學，龜梨當成拍戲那樣換上另一個表情。  
「才不會呢，笨蛋！」當知道這是赤西留給自己的休息空間卻有點覺得寂寞起來，山下只好回過神來繼續專心開車。  
但在後頭的真正赤西看著前面兩人，真的就像平時一樣，假若換成平時的自己的話，知道今天山下又是由學校跑到NHK那裡彩排錄少俱，然後又趕回到公司練舞開會議等等的，也不會在這時開口說話打擾他，只是怕寂寞的山下自己不會這樣想吧。無聊似的，赤西開始覺得差不多要跟龜梨說說話了。  
「仁，明天開始又要分開工作了。」記得剛才在升降機前山下說過明天開始要去練習在Music Station新春豪華版裡的舞步。  
「對呀，好像只剩下你們那部份吧，Ｐ又要變身作彰了嗎？」龜梨看著山下有點累的模樣：「Ｐ還是不要理我們，保著我們的小命，專心駕車吧。」  
「說甚麼呀！修二君，他在欺負我耶！」駕著車的山下小彰開始向坐在後頭那個披著龜梨皮的赤西求救。  
赤西好像也因為山下的說話，開始玩起來的：「又來又來了，仁就是這樣欺負小彰嗎？」  
「要合體要合體嗎？」難得地咬到舌頭把說話重覆兩次，龜梨學著赤西用著怨恨的目光盯著山下「兩個對一個，真不公平！」  
「那裡不公平。我和彰是一體的！」曾經從山下手中搶過野豬的劇本來看裡頭的筆記，那時就笑著指這個角色撇開優柔寡斷不說，出來的效果還真的和他合襯得不行，就像修二的角色是為龜梨和也量身度身訂做的一樣。  
「但修二與彰就是修二和彰兩人呀，明明兩人卻說一個。」學著赤西扁著嘴的表情，龜梨想著彰這個角色真的沒有找錯人來演。  
「原作是一個人，劇本不過把他一分為二人，所以是一體！」連山下也加入攻擊赤西樣的龜梨行列。在住宅區裡左轉著，很快地四周的建築物是自己熟悉的東西了。  
「不算，明明現在是兩個人！」玩得正開心的龜梨看著赤西像和應山下般點頭，也任性地堅持下去……反正本來的赤西也是這個樣子的。  
「聽好，現在不是我和Ｐ，而是修二與彰，明白嗎？」  
「不明白。」  
難得地看到龜梨也玩起來的樣子，山下更是笑開了的，絲毫沒有發現二人有甚麼改變。  
或許龜梨和赤西是長期的拍檔，所以很自然地會了解到對方的舉動，所以當裝起來的時候也容易得多。至少龜梨覺得自己怎樣也會騙到眼前的小呆子，在他還在拍攝野豬時總是看到他在戲外也會撞得損手損腳的，這種粗線條得可以的小呆子八成也被赤西同化了而變成這樣。  
「到了。」屬於山下那總帶著鼻音的聲音在兩人玩鬧間傳來。  
剛好停在住宅的門口，山下就一直看著龜梨，像是等著甚麼的。  
「笨蛋仁！快去開門讓我去泊車嘛！」山下在龜梨眼裡看到不解，立即帶笑像要趕龜梨下車似的。  
被趕下車的龜梨看著大門，把內鎖打開後讓山下載著赤西的車往內駛進，真正的考驗是現在開始吧。雖然在赤西家作過客，但也只有幾次而已，所以有關怎樣去應付反而不知道，再加上赤西家的人對仁的關心應該不少，難保會有一眼就把他看穿的可能性。然後反觀赤西仁，龜梨本身是住在單身的公寓裡，閒時也不會常常往家裡鑽，所以基本上身體交換了辛苦的是他龜梨和也一人。只是假如自己現在不好好裝成赤西仁的樣子的話，赤西本人也說不定會因為父母的關愛受損的關係，用他的任性化成甚麼甚麼哥斯拉大怪獸來把整件事給搗亂，最後是兩人一起被退社KAT-TUN變成T-TUN後因為連怎樣讀出那個發音也是一個問題而慘遭到連累。  
前途一片黑暗。  
但那邊的山下把車匙收起，已經裝作起修二與彰的架子和赤西一起走過來，玩笑地說：「我剛和小龜決定了今天要以修二與彰的身份來你家吃飯，現在開始我就是彰了。」  
「我是修二。」赤西也很舉起手作勢的動起山下在劇裡常作的狐狸動作。  
看在眼裡的龜梨倒有點嚇著，看來無論赤西變成怎麼樣，山下也總是被赤西吸引著，忍著苦笑地往臉上擠上一個白痴怨念顏，叫著：「你們呀，現在不是拍攝時間了，把Ｐ還給我吧！」假若是平時的赤西一定會說的話。  
「Ｐ又不是你一個的。」雖然最後還是作罷，如果是龜梨的話絕對會這樣做。  
裝作自然地把自己油上對方獨有的保護色，本來就因為工作而接近起來的二人更是踏入了對方內心握起對方所在意的人的雙手，這就是所謂友情間的情敵戰了。  
或許這又是天神看完了另一部漫畫的結果，只是那其人中的一人深處起了莫名的漣漪，微微地散落在內心的四周。  
落下了種子。  
　  
2006.9.21  
　  
　  
　  
第三章  
　　　香水味道的枕頭  
　  
好吃的飯菜，融洽的家庭環境。  
龜梨看著山下像已經成為家裡的一份子時，才領悟到在手機網站上山下所寫的一切，而他相信這情景被外人看到的話也毫無異議地認為NEWS的隊長大人也許不是姓山下而是姓赤西的。倒是掛在桌邊一旁的赤西本人卻抑制著想一起大鬧的衝動，抑制到連臉也變得認真起來－－就像平時龜梨的表情一樣。  
山下雖然和龜梨和也的感情變好了，但並不代表他對龜梨的偏見消除，不過只是交個朋友，像是山下到現在也覺得赤西是一個外表很會耍帥的笨蛋一樣。  
然而，和山下打鬧著搶著食物的龜梨卻感到滿開心的，至少剛才和山下搶著最後一塊燉肉時是非常認真的想把在山下手上搶來，雖然最後失敗了，還學著赤西那樣用最悲慘的叫聲叫著那塊燉肉的美味就這樣被奪走了。  
再看向赤西家的大少爺本人，一臉壓制著想衝去一起去搶肉塊，努力地把自己碟裡由赤西媽媽夾來的燉肉趕快吃進肚子裡，看似料到他的大親友下一步會打著他的主意一樣。當然地，山下也的確在滿足於最後一塊燉肉後，眼睛閃鑠著的掃向坐在他旁邊甚少說話的龜梨的碟內看，然後微微扁著嘴的回來和裝成赤西的龜梨繼續吃著飯。  
「龜梨君吃這麼少好嗎？」赤西媽媽在收碗時關心地問著披著龜梨外皮的赤西仁。  
「他本來就吃不多的了。」龜梨立即往這裡插過來，然後細心一看，赤西真的吃得很少，就和當初自己和KAT-TUN全員一起來赤西家作客時一樣，亦被赤西的媽媽問到為何吃這麼少。不過赤西現在應該開始抑制到頂了吧，畢竟這裡是自己的家，看著別人用著自己的身體和他的大親友打鬧、和他的家人融融洽洽的樣子，誰也不會好受的，所以龜梨外加著一句：「先去我房吧，我又寫了一首新歌了！」  
把山下留在赤西父母那邊後，龜梨也走上赤西自己的房間看看赤西情況。  
「仁？」龜梨打開門進去，看到自己的身體躺在床邊的樣子，順手的關上門走近床邊坐下：「怎樣？仁後悔了嗎？」若是自己看到自己家人和其他這麼親切，卻對自己如外人，他或許沒怎樣。但現在的情況是赤西，是那個雖然任性但心思細密的赤西仁。  
「小龜……」躺在特大床上的赤西用著龜梨的眼睛看著天花板，赤西的聲線劃過那間總是放滿赤西喜歡的東西的房間裡「我覺得……」  
無言地坐在一邊看著赤西的房間，想起赤西説過在衣櫃的櫃子裡有一格是給山下的，而在外頭那間屋子裡也有一個地方給山下放著睡衣，讓龜梨覺得山下好像理當然地是屬於這個家裡。  
「我覺得……我的演技是不是很好呀？！」  
本來還在想著和山下關係建造中的龜梨，卻因為赤西的說話突發停了下來，轉動著赤西身體的頸向床上的赤西看去。  
「至少可以騙到很多人，但是肚子沒飽……媽媽現在煮雜煮給Ｐ，你去拿些來給我吧。」  
看著床上的赤西自顧自的說，龜梨實在沒辦法的只好到廚房看看是不是真的有雜煮拿上去吃，才打開門時就看到禮保一直拉著山下，而山下手上倒拿著一大碗像食物的東西和三個空小碗等，半笑的樣子。  
「仁，剛才媽媽叫我拿雜煮過來的。」不過這並不是一個巧合「我想仁剛剛也看到小龜吃的東西都很少，叫你家烏龜增肥吧！」  
「他……很難長肉。」龜梨帶點心虛的不敢直視山下的眼睛，始終現在的山下太過確實的存在了，是他沒碰過的山下智久。至少他不會在自己面前提到自己是烏龜。  
「那麼就只好叫他多吃點了……」  
「Ｐ很關心小龜呢！」  
「因為我們現在是很重要的拍檔，所以不論是現在還是將來，既然誤會解除了，做朋友也沒問題吧。」  
「但是Ｐ只要別忘記我就好了。」原來山下並沒有排斥著自己，也許真的如他以前那說，只不過是因為覺得他感覺不良的關係而已吧。  
「仁太吵了，想忘記也不可能呢！」附加一個扁著嘴的山下。  
「嗚哇！Ｐ又欺負我了！」裝作可憐，以前當有事情要打電話跟赤西討論時，就常常聽到電話背後他和山下打鬧的情況，當時赤西早就知道山下和自己的關係不太好，所以在山下面前他總是隱瞞著電話中自己的身份。然而真正地面對這樣的山下智久，龜梨事實上並不知道自己所有對山下的互動其實不全是裝出來的，不知不覺間像被帶領到劇情裡，跟著劇中的角色思想著運動著，就像現在站在山下智久前面的不是叫龜梨和也的人，更不是叫赤西仁的男人。  
當龜梨意識到這一點後，就已經洗好澡走出來的時候了。作為客人龜梨先生的赤西抱著赤西媽媽給客人用的棉被包著自己睡在地上，而山下也抱著睡衣搖搖欲睡的等著去洗澡。  
「假如想睡覺就先睡吧。」溫柔地把山下按到床邊坐下，明明眼睛就半合的打瞌睡的樣子卻強迫著自己清醒，這樣的山下看起來很可愛。  
「仁不是說過我沒洗澡就不把床的另一邊讓給我，不是嗎？」懶懶地道出來，但撒嬌的語氣極重，重得龜梨再次以為現在在自己面前的不是那個總是站在前面、總是冷靜地處理各類事情的NEWS團隊長，而是一位很普通的二十歲在學男孩。  
「今天Ｐ很累，很累就不要洗了。」把語氣放柔，慢慢地將本來坐在床邊的山下平放在床上，很快地山下就睡著了。  
留下赤西睡在地上，但基於赤西現在用的是龜梨的身體，所以龜梨也很人道把赤西小心地半拖到KING SIZE軟床的另一邊，並盡責地把弄亂的赤西房間回復到他剛來時所見的樣子，最後看著近來要上的節目用流程和問題，等到頭髮也乾透了才爬上那特大的大床，依照著赤西所形容的去把山下微抱在懷內。  
雖然不知道赤西到底是用甚麼心態去抱著山下睡覺，但龜梨這位沒怎樣抱過男生睡覺最多也只是小時候和弟弟一起午睡過的男人，用著可以說比山下稍為壯大的赤西身體抱著山下時，有點意外感到山下整體弱小起來。用著赤西以前在樂屋裡看著雜誌說過的話，讓山下和城田站在一起的話無論他身形多好也會變得嬌小。何況山下也不像會容易肥起來的人，至少以前SUMMARY排練完後他們會一起約去吃烤肉時，就一直在一旁驚訝於大家的食量和食相，更驚訝於傳聞間山下和赤西怪獸對決般的搶烤肉的一面，那時赤西也在一旁說山下平時就是這樣吃東西，只是那時的山下身體還是這麼的瘦削，看來現在都因為段練而得來的成果吧。  
「但是……」還是瘦得這麼的怕冷，龜梨回頭看著自己的身體，雖然知道自己沒有資格說山下，但是從野豬拍攝開始的時候，他就發現山下穿的衣服真的很多，由最初秋天的一件襯衫，到最後冬天裡三件外三件內再加上褲子的兩件，莫說坐在電視前的觀眾看到覺得山下在不知不覺間變壯了，就連當時為了宣番而和山下曖昧著的自己看到山下穿著兩條褲子時也嚇倒，更在之後偷偷地確認了山下身上的衣著數量時，還想著山下是不是正在等著內回來貫徹NEWS八人精神……  
不再想別的東西，看到放在床頭的鬧鐘時針正指著半夜二時多，記起明天要作的工作，龜梨也沒再多想下去的準備睡下去。山下沒有散去的香水味正傳入龜梨四周。入睡時，在龜梨遙遠的記憶裡，那個總是在瀧澤背後像女生的、拼命地揮動手腳跳舞的身影，若隱若現地出現在他面前……  
慢慢地由，天神愛上了看少女鐘情的漫畫，隨著日子的過去，少年JUMP倒都放在雜物房裡任由塵埃的積聚，眼淚滿洩地看著感動細膩的情節。  
　  
時間沒有因為某些人的留戀而停留過，至少當龜梨感到耳邊轉來一陣音樂聲時，壓著自己手又或者被自己另一隻手壓著的人正要離開被子，微冷的空氣隨即流入。  
微微的張開眼睛看著山下離開的背影，正奇怪著為何山下會被自己抱著睡時，昨日那個粉紅色盒子的畫面重現，畫面快速地流過。想起他和赤西交換了身體，龜梨往睡在自己背後的赤西看，自己的身體好好的躺在一邊，然後自己現在用的是赤西的身體。龜梨坐起來，開始清醒地想著今天的工作。  
「仁醒了？」  
「Ｐ？」龜梨微微回神起來，看到山下趕忙由浴室走出來的樣子。  
「我今天很早就有課要上了，要回家拿今天上課用的書和洗澡換衣服，幫我跟小龜說下午的練習要一起加油哦。」山下穿的衣服還是昨天的那套，看似洗好臉的就把背包提起，輕輕地走到床邊拿起自己放在床頭的電話。  
「嗯，我會跟他說的了。」  
「仁好奇怪哦，平時都會賴床的說。」並不是真的想知道原因，山下不過無意地提起，然後就整理好自己的衣著，走到門間：「仁好好再睡一會吧，不用送我了。」然後離開。  
看著床頭的鬧鐘，現在不過是六時半，離開時看到山下的眼睛有著微微的水腫，這也許是作為學生的辛苦吧。在高二就休學的龜梨在事務所待了幾年後，才覺得山下他們或許是聰明的，像他還沒進事務所前的大前輩，不見得出道後就可以風風光光地站在舞台上。非常現實的想法，何況是現在只有十年合約的他們KAT-TUN還沒出道，就算比NEWS的聲援大也好，沒出道就是沒出道。無論是他龜梨和也一個也好，也不過是限定組合，出道的只是桐谷修二而不是龜梨和也，危險的還是KAT-TUN。  
而NEWS的山下和小山還有自己團裡的田中，至少都有著學歷等作為後盾，就算出道後被封殺退社也好，只要有著大學畢業的那張憑證，也有著後路。更不用說在事務所內部公認的天才成亮和總是看不出內裡想甚麼的手越，這兩個看來也會順理成章會升上大學。  
『還是先睡睡吧。』之前在拍野豬時，連休息也少得可憐的，龜梨立即睡在剛才山下和自己睡過的床位，髮絲的觸感還殘留在手臂裡，枕頭被滲入山下香水的氣味。  
大腦像是停止了活動一樣，至少在他醒來時已經把做過的夢忘記了而讓他有著剛才的短暫睡眠質量不錯的感覺，鬧鐘在昨晚設定成的九點準時起動，沒有早一分遲一分地把他慢慢叫醒，身旁的赤西也都開始有醒來的跡象。  
「很奇怪耶，我家何時有面鏡子的。」剛清醒的赤西很理智地說他一大早上看到自己的臉孔在眼前。  
「赤西仁，你清醒了點沒有？」至少先回憶一下昨天自己做的好事吧，龜梨無奈的盯著赤西。  
「……」沒有反應，赤西還在看著龜梨……「呀！我記起了！」  
就像有所預料地，奇怪的早上就這樣開始了。  
赤西的房間裡還保留著很久以前他們三人被指示往街上一起買的衣服，各款式種類的都有。龜梨在赤西洗澡時觀察著衣櫃裡，有他們兩人一起買的衣服，在一旁的櫃裡也有一些飾物，像以前他們一起買的戒指、頸飾，以及很多很多和共同擁有的東西。就算只是被公司當作策略而扮演著曖昧也好，但是赤西仁的確是一個很重要的伙伴，雖然曾經因為要作曖昧關係而吵起來。  
『對了，那時仁好像說假如對像是Ｐ的話，絕對樂意……』但這是公司策略，市場要求。不能像赤西那樣，一味只想做自己想做的事情，任性也要有一個限度「因為、這是社會。」細語著，龜梨很明白這個世道的進行，所有的事情不過是為了迎合觀眾。  
就像『修二與彰』裡，就算是剛剛才開始要不討厭對方也好，只要增加技體的接觸，語言間加點親蜜的調味料，就有一班女生在電視前大叫了，雖然在私底下的山下單獨地面對自己時真的滿平靜，和跟赤西在一起時的分別實在太大了。  
『如果說仁是怕生，那麼Ｐ也和他一樣，只不過表達方法不太同吧。』赤西是完全地先看看對方怎樣才會踏出第一步，而山下就是溫柔地先好好相處再慢慢觀察，但是若果說比較容易做朋友，赤西絕對比山下容易得多，就好像……『Ｐ好像不太願意讓人進入內心……』龜梨所想到的。  
把日常要用的東西位置記好後，龜梨坐回在床邊。  
「小龜！原來你也有一點肌肉耶！我還以為你瘦得沒肉呢！」赤西從浴室出來後的一句話，像用盡龜梨的聲帶那樣非常大聲。  
然後龜梨所慶幸赤西的房間因為要作曲的關係而裝上隔音設備，不然別人還以為這裡發生了甚麼事……  
「你到底對我的身體做了甚麼了？」  
「研究。」很好地用著赤西風格理直氣壯地說出來。「但看來我也要把小龜的身體好好的養壯一點比較好。」  
「也對，昨天Ｐ也說我這隻烏龜太瘦了這些說話。」或許真的該趁這段時間讓赤西好好的把身體養肥吧，至少遲點的舞台劇裡裸上身也會比較好看些。  
赤西拿起毛巾擦頭擦到一半的停下來，看著自己的臉，認真的說：「小龜不要因為Ｐ說了你而想報復他呀！」  
「我像會這樣做的人嗎？」而且以他們一直以來這麼少量的接觸，假如山下真的說了甚麼，那八成也是赤西在傳送他的消息時加插了大量的個人意見。也許該說幸好傳話的物件是赤西而不是田中，不然到底會演變成甚麼也很難說。  
「……小龜不太像……」把毛巾亂丟在椅邊，赤西開始把要帶走的東西拿出來。  
看著赤西的舉動，龜梨想著要不要幫忙的，站起來看著赤西從各個櫃子裡搜出來的東西「仁，你帶衣服飾物去做甚麼，又不是宿營，現在你用的身體是我的，我家有我的衣服。」然後看著赤西把衣服回收到櫃子裡。「你現在是『龜梨和也』吧，這些大頭貼不要帶去。」赤西把大頭貼放回櫃子裡。  
「那我該帶甚麼……」赤西看著家裡自己的東西，好像那個都不用帶去似的。  
「我看你等會回去自己那間屋帶走結他算了吧。」  
赤西沒有回話，只是自言自語地在說著甚麼……  
「我想把PIN帶走。」  
「不可以。」  
「那麼Ｐ呢？」  
「不可能。」  
赤西已經是成人了，而且事情是因他而起，所以實在不該任性地要求。再加上因為這件事把龜梨拖下水，在龜梨面前，赤西也不太敢反坑。  
在當赤西非常感動地把赤西媽媽親手做的料理給填進肚子裡後，就被龜梨拖走般帶離他親愛的家往在外頭獨居的住所去。  
結果，就在那天早上赤西只帶走一個自己常用的結他和寫作的歌詞，留下了屬於他和朋友們和大親友們回憶的物品。把各樣事情跟龜梨說清楚，那個是和誰的紀念品，那個是誰送的東西赤西也跟龜梨一一地說清楚，然後把自己在朋友間的習慣詳細的列出來，像是他會和城田和山下在特定時候會一起外出，和大親友去那裡看戲因為有便宜的餅乾，他會甚麼時候去發電郵甚麼時候去打電話甚麼時候會去拍人家的門說很久沒見一起去買東西，他也會和上田去那裡買服飾。  
「KAT-TUN的都知道。」在赤西開始把話題往KAT-TUN方向發展時，龜梨適時的加插了自己的意見。  
把東西搬到龜梨家後，龜梨也略為自己獨居的家介紹了一點，大部份重要的東西都不在屋裡，除了叫赤西不要弄壞他家裡的電器和相機外，就好像沒有甚麼是特別要赤西留意了。蘭在家裡有父母照顧，服裝雖然大部份是名牌但反正赤西和自己有相類似的品牌愛好，朋友那裡只好減少見面或者以工作太忙暫時不見好了。依赤西的性格，看來也會常常往自己這裡跑的了。  
丟下『青春AMIGO』的歌詞本給赤西，雖然覺得私下他和山下在唱KTV時已經唱熟了，但是音準位置那些的歌詞本還是丟了份給他。MUSIC STATION是『修二與彰』名義上的最後一次演出了，至少赤西不熟悉的工作也只有這個。但是加上舞台劇DREAM BOYS，赤西是要從頭記一次『龜梨和也』的劇本吧。  
今天的排練，龜梨稍為請了一個的假期來教赤西有關青春AMIGO的舞步，以及發音位置等等的注意。而且他現在去的話，劇本也不知從那裡入手。  
「只要你安安靜靜看來都不太會出甚麼問題了。」看著赤西把客廳的傢伙移開在重複剛剛學會的舞步，龜梨暗想他平時和山下一定有跳過，不然怎麼了只是半個小時就記熟了？但也幸好他和山下有跳過，因為時間實在太趕了。  
「說甚麼呀！比起來我和Ｐ一定更合拍。SI～俺達……」  
「對呀，因為你們才是真正的AMIGO。」  
「但你和Ｐ不也是嗎？我有看你們演的耶，默契越來越好，而且你們也有一起去吃很多東西吧。」藉著舞步的轉身，赤西順便給站在身後指導他的龜梨一個姆指：「GOOD！」  
只要收起這種令人感到笨蛋的表情的話，看來龜梨自己的臉也不會被赤西破壞到甚麼。把DREAM BOY的劇本拿出來開始記著屬於赤西的台詞位置，然後暗地裡想著除了工作，他們真的沒問題？抬起頭看著眼前的『龜梨和也』，實在不能預料到。不能掌握到現況就像主持節目時沒法把流程控制好一樣，這方面是龜梨最不喜歡的情況，真的只能見一步走一步？  
龜梨不是天神，他不知道現在那個總喜歡惹麻煩的天神看著少女漫畫時有甚麼想法，只能祈求它不會迷上甚麼恐怖故事靈異漫畫。一般人會嚇死是正常，但赤西和山下是出名膽小怕看恐怖電影，所以期待著不要又發生甚麼奇怪事件好了。  
　  
2006.10.13  
　  
　  
　  
第四章  
　　　男人們的友情  
　  
幾乎是快到黃昏的時間。  
準時地到達『修二與彰』練習用的場地，送赤西來的龜梨在赤西還沒下車前，順帶把一個放在後座的紙袋交給赤西。  
「這是Ｐ上次說想找的東西，前不久我看到就買下了，你就把這個給Ｐ吧。」記起上次和山下吃完飯後，他們去散步時找東西聊而說起的東西。龜梨本來想著放在車裡等到那天給山下卻因為不是沒駕車就是發生奇怪事情而遲遲不能送出。「等會我會把車匙拿給你。」  
「你不用去DREAM BOY彩排嗎？」  
「我現在去也排不到甚麼吧，要重新記一次劇本。」龜梨想起來就感到頭痛了「而且車是『龜梨君』的……快點上去吧！」  
「我上去了。」  
看著自己的背影，帶點陌生的感覺，龜梨回頭駕著車到大樓附設的停車場去。  
依著本來是自己練習地點的記憶，當他打開門時聽到熟悉的音樂聲，看著赤西和山下正坐在桌前討論些甚麼。  
「仁？」  
「我送小龜來。你們……」走過來看到桌上那張歌詞畫著些甚麼的樣子。  
「剛才小龜說在裡頭改些歌詞。」  
「增加互相交流吧。」赤西動著手做起草野彰的狐狸手勢。  
龜梨看著那個歌詞裡，那一段旁寫著對話的字，而下一段山下唱的則改成加上「修二」的字眼，或許這樣會增加效果。  
被赤西硬用著一些奇怪的理由留著，像是說『反正等會也沒事做，晚上一起吃飯吧。』這樣的理由，然後山下好像也希望的樣子，結果還是說不過的留下來。無奈地，龜梨好像永遠也說不過赤西，現在再加上山下一個，明明本來沒有交集的樣子，不過在拍野豬的時候還好他問了赤西有關怎樣和山下和好的事情，然後也間接得知道山下也有問過赤西怎樣和自己和好。最後龜梨依照赤西說的方法約了山下去吃飯，雖然兩人之間的對話不算多，但是卻讓山下有藉口在日記裡作野豬的宣傳。  
想到山下的日記有提起過自己，龜梨還是第一次感謝事務所，雖然當初聽到時就和赤西一樣頭痛著事務所為開財路而設的麻煩。假若不是公司和經理人叫到，他們也不想寫甚麼出來，畢竟平時就要面對群眾了，實在不想連私下也公開。倒是山下和小山他們真的當成日記那樣寫下，順便宣傳起來。  
「仁在傻笑甚麼？」  
「呃？練完了？」看著山下走過來，龜梨從一旁拿了椅子來給山下坐。  
「不，只是…小龜跳得有點生硬，是練習不足嗎？真不像他。」  
「可能……因為……」練習不足是絕對不能出現在龜梨身上，龜梨立即想著要怎樣為這位『龜梨君』解釋「昨天睡在陌生的床，所以睡硬了腰骨吧……」  
山下定眼看著龜梨：「仁好奇怪哦，平時不是都會亂扯出甚麼奇怪理由出來的嗎？像聖那樣扯出一堆出來！哈哈！」突然地變身成草野彰同學傻傻地笑起來。  
「……」糟了，他現在是『赤西仁』，平時的『赤西』一定會說些甚麼，而且語氣堅定的樣子。  
「而且呀，小龜的字好像仁耶。」山下拿起剛才討論的歌詞，看著剛才『龜梨』寫的字，真的很像。  
「……」這個人真的是平時認識的山下嗎？為何沒有發呆沒有神經大條沒有像和赤西一起時的怪獸大戰的情境？  
「如果有甚麼事要和我說哦。」  
拍著外表是親友赤西的龜梨肩膀，山下像是休息完畢的往剛跳完的赤西去，並開始從新跳起來。除去那總是誇張的舉動，剛才的山下讓龜梨看到電視裡活著的草野彰。  
第一次收到通告知道和山下合作拍野豬時，龜梨並沒有多大驚訝。一場又一場的拍攝三個月然後分開，只要是職業藝人，就算對方是吵過架連基本的朋友也不是，這也沒有所謂，但是山下並沒有這樣想。在接到消息後被社長出面丟到會議室時，裡頭正是頂著不良髮型的山下。不知道是因為那頭不良的髮型還是山下那段時間演不良少年太入戲的關係，龜梨看著山下衝著自己來時，是有過自己是不是會被狠狠教訓起來的想法。然後拳頭沒有落在自己身上，反而是山下倒頭來一句『我真的很討厭你耶！』的說話，接踵而來的是一些『從一開始就看不順眼了！』、『很欠扁的樣子。』和明明自己也頂著不良形像的說他『不良！』。  
等到山下說完後，當時龜梨也忍不住氣的也說起山下『阿呆！』，然後說他沒事就替剛認識的人加上莫名奇妙的感想，自己頂著不良頭就不要說別人不良等等的，就像重現之前他們在公園那因為小事而起的吵架。互訴了有一段時間後，兩人互相盯著對方然後非常有默契地一同握手言和。在那個會議室裡足足關了兩個小時後，兩邊的經理人站在外頭擦著汗等著社長過來把鎖了的門打開。  
龜梨還非常的記得那天他和山下就在經理人緊張得還擦著汗的情況下一起去了附近的烤肉店，就在霧氣前山下說了一句話：「其實你也滿不錯……」  
那時正值是夏天八月快結束的時間，山下穿著一件背心的坐在對面，長長的睫毛就在他全神貫注看著爐中的烤肉時藉由燈光影射在眼肚上，就算是頂著一頭不良髮型也好、身邊滿是歡樂的聲音也好，那時的山下柔和得帶著平靜，使整個世界也變得平靜了起來。  
就在最初認識時，他帶著赤西和山下一起到家裡。那時的山下也是坐在他對面低頭吃著母親做的燉肉，龜梨抬頭看著他那帶著令人平靜的感覺。  
那時的龜梨甚至覺得山下很漂亮、很可愛。  
『雖然……之後看到他和仁搶食的情景，完全改觀了。』久遠的記憶實在有點讓龜梨驚訝，因為他也差點忘記了在他和山下吵架前關係還滿不錯的，至少表面看起來。因為難得的同年級，當時的山下還會說著各自的學校情況，而且山下自小學就入社的關係，龜梨自己也常被赤西拉去找山下問著很多很多的事情，也常常看到瀧澤前輩檔在山下前阻止赤西接近。  
「仁今天做甚麼了？好奇怪耶！」  
坐在對面對座位的山下在進店裡後就問著前方的龜梨，那時赤西正好去了洗手更，所以山下才會放心的問那赤西樣的龜梨。  
「呃……說我奇怪Ｐ就更奇怪了！」耍賴也是赤西的把戲，所以龜梨說得很理所當然。  
「我那裡奇怪呀，你太欠扁了吧！」嘟著嘴的發出像比平時更帶著鼻音的聲音，讓聽著的龜梨覺得此刻山下是在撒嬌的樣子，假如不留意字面上的恐嚇的話。  
「平時Ｐ也很少和小龜說這麼多話，今天卻常常和他說東說西的，Ｐ要拋棄我嗎？」擺出一副被拋棄的樣子，龜梨其實早在早天留意到山下對著自己外表的赤西時就有一種和平時不同的感覺。至少今天山下會在他面前說他，也會和『龜梨和也』說話，雖然更多時候是『龜梨和也』在說東扯西然後山下在答話的樣子。  
山下吃了一口牛舌後偏著頭想了想，就說：「總覺得小龜和平時不同的感覺，平時的小龜有種讓人不得不冷靜下來的感覺，但現在的小龜……怎麼說？好像有仁那隨性……嗯，有點像仁！」  
想著東西說話的山下，讓龜梨再次感到那刻把四周變得平靜起來的感覺。  
「相反地……仁卻變得好像小龜……」低下頭夾起剛烤好的肉過來。  
「但……你不是和小龜不和嗎？你知道小龜他……」說出來了，在野豬拍攝時一直逃避的問題，現在龜梨正活生生的把他撒開。  
山下抬起頭，看著他眼前的『赤西』「仁，你好奇怪耶，竟然會說這樣的話。」  
「我雖然和小龜不和，但是我也有眼睛看到你們有多麼的努力，龜梨也是。也許像你以前所說的一樣，我只不過在耍小孩子脾氣，但現在的話假如龜梨願意和我做朋友的話，我是絕對會跟他做朋友的。」  
『山下覺得我不想和他做朋友？』龜梨看著山下再次底下頭吃烤肉，彷彿剛才只不過是一場夢境，一而再的以為是山下單方面的討厭自己，卻想不到原來是自己一早就建立起那道圍牆。只不過是工作伙伴，拍攝三個月完結後就各不相幹，其實龜梨一直這樣想著，只是他自己沒有留意過。  
『Ｐ好像會長著翅膀，會隨時消失的感覺……可能明天就會拍著翅膀飛走了，所以我想待在Ｐ身邊拉著他不要他離開……』那時赤西喝醉酒時說的話像回到龜梨耳邊。突然地，龜梨覺得山下這個人比起他的外表，更是純粹得多。  
那天的烤肉餐幾乎是被山下吃完，抱著肚子滿足地和龜梨赤西兩人道別後回家。  
龜梨跟赤西說山下這個人，他越來越不清楚他在想甚麼了。山下的背影在遠遠看起來顯得單薄。  
然後赤西說龜梨想太多了，山下這個人只是個好勝心重的笨蛋而已。  
聽到赤西的話而笑起來的龜梨，持著自己現在是赤西的身份，買了些酒類飲料和一些小食，就跟赤西回到本來屬於自己那個在外頭的單身住宅去。  
　  
第二天，龜梨並沒有看到山下。  
直到把劇本背好，到達練習場地耍白痴和練習，練習到晚上快要離開了的時候習慣地拿起電話上到J-WEBS那裡看山下的日記。  
自從拍攝野豬後，龜梨多了一個這樣的習慣，就是定時的在晚上去看日記，有時也會去看看其他人的，但更多時會去看那時身為伙伴的山下日記。滿滿的有關食物的資訊，像他和誰去了吃飯，今天吃了甚麼甚麼，有誰帶他去吃甚麼了。龜梨笑著山下這明顯比較可愛起來的地方，實在有點像草野彰。  
只是，龜梨忘了有訂閱的是他龜梨的手機，而不是赤西的手機，所以在他進入網站不成功後，就已經撥了『龜梨』的電話去了，只是打不通。  
在劇場上休息著的龜梨煩惱起來，他看向上田，上田卻說他的手機放在休息間裡。看向關八，但是假如他和其中一個人問的話，一定會傳到錦戶那裡，龜梨到現在還沒有心理準備去增加和錦戶硬上裝赤西的機會，總覺得那個關西流氓絕對會看出甚麼東西出來，特別是以他的毒舌唯一永遠不會攻向山下這點，以前在他面前龜梨都逃避去提起山下出來。  
所以最後龜梨去了樂屋，向田中借了電話來去看山下的日記了。雖然要抵著田中的噪音，但至少比起錦戶好吧。龜梨是這樣想的。  
就連電郵也沒有傳來，龜梨盯著赤西的手機，像要狠狠地盯出甚麼例如山下傳來的電郵、又或是山下打來的電話。只是直到他們晚上練習完了，也沒有收過任何有關的事情出現過。  
而赤西也很安全地在練習完舞步後，聽著龜梨打來的電話，半自願半強迫的讓龜梨載著自己回家裡去。順便讓龜梨向赤西質問起來，有關山下的。  
「Ｐ那個不是機心而是玩心吧，不然上次在少俱裡就不會對著你的錄影帶叫和也和也的了。」  
然後那天少俱播出後的那夜，他接到瀧澤前輩打電話來問候著自己了。以前除了不和而被『召見』外，他本來就甚少會直接和瀧澤對上，比較多的也還是赤西吧，每次見面也有著『見到被自己兒子照顧的笨蛋』和『大親友的大笨蛋PAPA』的感覺，那時瀧澤前輩的那一種親和力還真是完成盛放著的。  
「我聽到別人說，也有點嚇到。」想當然，龜梨那個消息來源的那謂別人，就是瀧澤前輩了。  
「是呀，Ｐ今天去了他奶奶家，看來不會來我家睡了。」  
「你用了我的電話看？」他可一整晚在煩惱著，但事件引發者卻這麼安心的拿著他的手機看他今天想看的東西。  
「小龜的電話真好用！」  
那一刻，龜梨瞪向赤西，心想著假如他現在不是用著他的身體的話，他一定會把赤西好好的整一整！  
然後在那一晚，龜梨收到山下給赤西的電郵，寫了一些趣事，問了他一些意見。龜梨回山下說著他今天差點又被錦戶毒了，幸好練習的時間到了到而被其他人叫去排練。附加上了要山下去看他們的舞台劇等等。  
發好了電郵，龜梨想著不過距離十五分鐘而已，假如現在去找他的話，不知會不會看到那位隊長大人出現驚訝的表情，而原因是因為他？對於交換了身體後，龜梨對山下的興趣明顯地增加了不少，雖然他本人並沒有自覺到這一點。  
而在今天才從寵物店裡護理完領回來的PIN倒是一直趟在一旁，直到赤西洗完澡在浴室走出來時，那隻玩具貴賓犬才四隻腳站起來跑到牠的原主人赤西身邊，一點也不理身體上是赤西仁的龜梨，想著外邊不是傳聞著這隻狗是赤西和自己買的嗎？既然懂得認主人的話，那麼也該對自己好點吧。不過在今天，龜梨才留意到赤西家的四隻狗，誰叫他來的第一天只顧去理會山下和赤西，第二天就跑回自己家去，這天才來想去赤西自己住的地方睡時聽到赤西用力扯著『龜梨和也』的臉裝可憐又說甚麼想家的，害他不情願的硬拖著他回赤西家。  
「這隻狗用甚麼來認主人的？」害他想到昨天山下說過的話。  
「PIN真不愧是我和Ｐ的兒子，這麼聰明！」  
不，比較起來PIN其實是像山下比較多吧，在某方面的神經特別靈敏。龜梨想這樣吐嘈，但看到時間不早了，所以無視著PIN突然靠過來舔著自己自動往牠身上抓的手後，就不理赤西一個人睡著了。  
夢裡的山下說他今天吃了奶奶煮的飯，非常的美味，是那種可以暖入心裡的感覺，他說回家時還吃了速食店的東西。然後龜梨說下次，下次一起去吧，去吃速食店吃便宜的食物，去走二手店去買衣服，去那裡？山下說龜梨好奇怪哦，明明一副想和誰都保持距離的樣子，為何還要努力地和他做朋友，是因為龜梨現在是赤西仁的關係……  
對了，國中那時候，在練習跳舞休息時明明自己看到山下一副傷心的樣子，但他只是看著，那時的山下有種令人想碰觸的感覺，所以在來不及伸出手時，赤西已經走到他身邊，用著比他好很多的朋友身份在他身邊聽著他和女朋友分手的事情。  
他說，沒錯，因為現在我是赤西仁，所以無論如何我也要接近你，假裝親友。山下化成了無數的蝴蝶飛走了，並沒有如赤西所說長著翅膀。  
『這是你要的結果嗎？』  
蝴蝶飛走後，只留下打開了的粉紅色盒子，聲音從裡頭而出。  
龜梨被聲音吵醒。  
時間是早上的七時半，聲音是手機的電郵鈴聲，是山下的。在嚴寒裡龜梨臉頰流出冷汗，打開手機看到山下說他今天會來找他吃飯，附加的照片看得出是在去車站的途中拍的。想著電郵電郵是剛收到的，那山下也有可能只是正在往車站的途中吧，所以立即撥了電話給山下要他在車站那裡等他。  
龜梨直接套上多一條褲子和兩件衣服，出門前更拿多件外套，並在櫃裡拉出一條可以保暖的圍巾，就不理赤西的跑出去了，但他沒留意到走出門口時有一隻狗跟在後頭。  
赤西家比山下家離車站更近，所以龜梨很快就到達車站，看到啡髮戴著大墨鏡的山下。他把手上拿著的圍巾圍著山下轉了兩圈後打了個結擠進衣領裡：「你不是很怕冷的嗎？」  
「難不成仁剛才和PIN在散步嗎？」山下問非所答的看著龜梨腳邊，彎下身抱起一直跟在後頭的黑色小狗。  
「呀…是的。」抓著頭，龜梨看著PIN不斷鑽進山下的懷裡，苦笑著。  
「那麼我上學了……難得仁這麼噁心耶，還替人圍……」山下把圍巾拉上而掩藏了墨鏡剩下的半張臉。  
明明感動得臉紅的摸樣！龜梨依著赤西仁本身的身高看到山下圍巾下的粉紅：「我知道的了……那麼今晚見，你不是還要上學嗎？」  
看著山下把粘著他的PIN往自己懷裡擠後，就跑去閘裡去。  
在抱著PIN回去時，龜梨收到山下傳來的電郵：『今天早上本來就開始打了一點日記，但想著難得仁溫柔得這麼噁心嘛，就不寫進去了！為了仁的歌迷不要這麼失望，我是絕對不會寫進去的！』  
正而幸好，天上的神在過了少女漫畫時期後，卻意外地迷上了輕小說，正在看FULL METAL PANIC和奇諾之旅，完全地把堆塵的少年JUMP和藍色的盒子放在雜貨倉的深處，順帶也忘了一時玩心丟下粉紅色小盒帶來的後果。  
　  
2006.11.2  
　  
　  
第五章  
　　　第三次的大頭貼  
　  
沒有把赤西也叫來吃飯，龜梨已經很熟手的在赤西的手提電話裡輕易地找到山下的電話，然後打給他。  
雖然今天早上回去後拉著赤西去劇場練習，但最後也因為赤西的賴床性格而令他們遲了十分鐘才到達現場。而本來交換身體後要重新記下的劇本在他早就背熟了的關係下，現場並沒有甚麼大困難，甚至還以很完美的方式把自己的部份排練完成。即使以赤西仁的身份來說這樣的完美在排練時是少見得詭異也好，龜梨也開始無視西周的好奇視線提早離開。  
乘坐著電車前往著表參道，龜梨在路上一直留意著誰的打扮和他早上看到的山下相似的人，他從赤西那裡知道山下假如是從學校來的話所乘的路線也會跟他一樣，所以他一直很細心的看著四周，直到他在車廂裡收到山下的電郵。  
『仁在坐電車嗎？』  
龜梨往四周看，只見視線裡都沒有一位稱得上和山下相似的人。他看回手機裡，回了電郵給山下說他正在坐電車，然後他再看看四周，沒有。  
『別亂看、你對前的那個女生已經懷疑你了！我在另一個車廂裡。』在接收到另一則的電郵後，龜梨才留意到車廂間連接的門窗上看到一個戴墨鏡被圍巾蓋過半張臉的男生，而且他是整塊臉貼在玻璃前像傻笑般打招呼揮手，他不禁想著這位隊長大人平時就是這樣的和赤西相處嗎？  
現在都過了下班的時間了，所以還好不太引人注意，他走近那道門後笑著平時總是對他有所戒心的隊長大人，還真是有點笨的模樣，相信對比起自己他一定很少被人認出吧，打開門後就拍著山下肩頭，就像赤西那樣。  
「想不到仁也會坐這班電車耶！」壓低了的聲音，山下靠在赤西耳邊這樣的說道。  
這樣的距離，就像之前在拍劇時龜梨總是往山下那邊去的那樣，即使是為了防止不和傳聞而作的舉行，就連堀北也在一旁笑著他們。但他那時是在背後整個環在山下抱著他，那是身為草野彰的山下智久，一個脫線、總是掛著無害的笑容，一副單純笨拙的站在一旁看著龜梨的山下。  
那時候，在拍攝著野豬的時候，山下雖然一副很容易親近的樣子，但是卻在最初開始時被其他女演員調戲般的親近而突然一副不知所惜的模樣，最後還是不甘心的被他救出－－別有意思的一次約會，只是那次誰也沒有付錢，反而是突然介入的赤西付清。據田中說那時和他們一起的赤西接到電話後就到他們那裡了，特意來替山下解圍。  
『到底這傢伙真的是KOKI說的那麼懂去應乎女生麼？』不過是假裝著來減少接觸擺了。龜梨看著自己眼前的山下，真不知道有歌迷認出他們的話會怎樣呢？  
「因為想到Ｐ也有可能會坐電車嘛！」不、依照赤西的描述，山下幾乎是坐著電車上學下課趕錄影，所以他才會試著坐電車看，反正今天他也是坐電車出門。  
「那麼說你是為了碰我嗎？好噁心耶，這些和小龜在台上說的話不要對著我說。」山下裝著噁心的樣子，把墨鏡拉低朝龜梨看去：「糟了，你今天變得佷噁心呢！」  
山下的頸間還是繫著早上他給的圍巾，蓋過了半張臉，龜梨想著到底他身高上有沒有追上山下的可能，因為在赤西的角度看去的山下比起那個逃避自己的山下實在有趣多了。而自己，比起那個平靜的山下，他還是比較喜歡這個會和赤西做傻事的呆子，把整個『山下智久』展現出來的他。  
「Ｐ要去新地方吃飯嗎？我上次聽小龜說有一個好棒的地方……」已經熟知他的屬性，龜梨的話還沒說完就接收到對方期待的眼神了，這是他預料之內的事。  
就如最初的約定一樣，龜梨本來就是想約山下去吃飯，這是他在赤西的日常行程中最常見的一個。  
印象中對於山下和赤西間那過於親密的親友關係，自己一直都在冷眼旁觀著，甚至有點嫌惡那種在這個世界裡所發展的友情，在這個骯髒的世界裡怎麼可以有這種種真正的友情存在，這根本就沒可能，龜梨一直滲著這樣的想法看待赤西和山下。但當他站在赤西的位置，他卻看到那樣透明的山下，活生生的站在他面前，就像一個普通男孩那樣。  
走出了車站後，他們並肩走著。  
經過了一些店，龜梨看著一旁的二手衣服店，這些都是他很少去的地方，但是聽著山下的說話裡，卻知道他和赤西倒常常來。  
明明喜愛名牌的赤西到底為甚麼和山下去這些地方？龜梨甚少去考究，他只是覺得比他們留在這個世界更長時間的山下應該不是這樣的透明，這個有著很好的外表保護的傢伙。不然就是瀧澤前輩和錦戶非常好的保護、生田的愛護、以及絕對防線赤西吧。  
用赤西的身份和山下吃飯是一個陌生的經驗，在拍野豬時也有私下單獨的一起吃飯，只是那種讓世界寧靜下來的感覺卻沒有出現在他和赤西的飯局裡。即使山下的睫毛還是長長的，但他卻覺這樣的山下有生氣得多，伴隨著笑容的臉在眼前張開來，沒有其他人的介入，龜梨看去窗外那變得深沉的景色。  
龜梨發現自己討厭山下和赤西在一起，但卻喜歡在赤西面前的山下。  
「仁好像比平時少話了很多。」  
燈光不大的平民式餐廳，就在那樣的黑暗裡，桌上還放著冒煙的牛肉套餐。  
山下的聲音像驚動了龜梨一樣，讓他知道赤西和山下的私下相處、他們兩人的事，龜梨和也根本就不知道，何況這次是他隱瞞著赤西而來的，所以當山下說出這樣的話來時，龜梨有點驚嚇到。他不敢想像假使山下知道他眼前的赤西仁裡頭是龜梨的話，不止是他和山下的交情，還有社長那邊的事。  
「我……」  
突然地，他記起那時山下說的話，說著其實不想做朋友的人是他。而自己，的確從沒把山下當成朋友，從一開始視為前輩，然後慢慢的追上他，最後還站在他身邊演出一幕幕的曖昧氣份，但龜梨確實沒有把山下當成朋友的想法、一次也沒有。只是在赤西的身體裡後，因為看到不同的山下而想接近他。  
所以接下來，假如讓山下感覺到身為赤西的他這樣下去的話，依他一直對山下的觀察，山下會慢慢的離開自己……  
他還想再進一步了解山下這個人，就當成在赤西身體裡他唯一可以做的事也好，又或者想保留他和赤西的友誼也好，即使他還是很討厭他們兩站在一起，但他卻沒法控制著自己那份好奇心。  
「不會是因為天氣太冷所以生病了？」看著赤西沒有說話的樣子，山下不禁想著這傢伙會不會生病了？赤西的體質說實是比自己脆弱，不是說笨蛋不會生病嗎？但那傢伙卻可以常常生病的說。  
龜梨嘗試抓著頭髮的學著赤西的口語，盡量想出平時看到他和山下說話時的語氣：「沒有啦、只是喉嚨也有點乾。但想不到Ｐ這麼關心我呀。」  
『是朋友的關心嗎？』說著話的同時，龜梨腦裡閃過這樣的問題。  
「你不是有回家吃飯嗎？就算自己生活也會泡些東西保護聲線吧，之前聽小亮說柚子茶可以治喉嚨的，而且好好喝哦，小亮在我們喉嚨不好的時候也會泡呢。」  
『我看他是泡給你一個人喝吧。』其他人可以嘗到也不過是隊長大人的博愛分享，龜梨笑著想到這幾天錦戶的視線。某方面非常遲鈍的赤西是感受不了，真辛苦了錦戶長期努力發放這種死光，可惜對象卻把全部雷達都往山下去。  
「不然Ｐ今天來我家泡給我喝吧！」好想試試看。  
「嗯！」  
特別待遇！  
雖然聽過赤西說山下的手藝不錯，但他也說到那是機會難得的事情，總是被團員保護的隊長大人有甚麼需要也有錦戶小山來準備，出來吃飯又有一堆人包括赤西和自己來出錢，回家吃飯都是往赤西家去，不然少數就是烤肉便當也可以解決到了。  
所以要山下做出甚麼食物都是沒可能的事。雖然更大的機會是大家的不捨得，像他們團的赤西就是一個好例子，還有那位不過比山下大幾歲的PAPA瀧澤也是。  
以前這兩人都在私底下一直互相比較著自己對山下的付出了，一個以自己是山下爸爸的身份硬拉著山下又抱又親，一個就一副山下是赤西家的三兒子的樣子常常帶山下回家。像是夏天的少年俱樂部裡瀧澤就一副完全無視赤西的叫著自家兒子。就在播出後，在赤西看到經過修剪整理的版本那天，赤西是一臉寫著『我心情非常不好』的出現在他們面前。  
並不是很貴的晚餐，在龜梨結帳後二人走在大街上，看著四周掛滿了聖誕節的燈飾，山下的髮色已經染回深色了。  
『修二的彰會消失嗎？』然後他還是修二，但身為彰的那位卻不見了。  
他們在路上談了很多東西，像看到一個男人的古怪衣著爆笑以及被人發現準備逃走。然後，山下說：「今天我和Akki去了打拳擊哦，現在呀，滿身是淤傷呢！」順便的拉起赤裸的手腕，露出一處青色的淤積。  
龜梨看著那些淤傷，他有些不明白這傢伙。  
野豬的最後一集，他還很記得那一場裡草野彰碰碰撞撞的走進課室裡叫著山崎與海龜時，龜梨真的差點笑出來，甚麼山崎海龜，不就是山下和龜梨呀。不過那天結束了劇組後，他在梯間看到山下小心的把撞傷的地方塗上一些藥膏。也是青青紅紅的，記得他當時在手臂和鎖骨處也有這種傷，他知道在拍攝中的山下是完全地撞上一些門角位。  
而自己，就像看到一個人的祕密一樣，偷偷的站在門後看著山下無表情的臉，或許真的太痛了。  
在那天他撥了一通電話來叫赤西出來找山下吃飯。那時候的自己根本沒有立場去關心山下，有想過希望可以和山下建立一個良好的關係，但無從入手。  
他到現在這一刻才明白到，其實站在那個世界久了，接觸人時就會變得小心翼翼、不希望會被別人利用、不希望自己成了別人的踏腳石，所以他要爭取一切。所以當他希望去接近一個人時，卻顯得無所適從。他只知道山下一直在觀察著他，不然他不會對現在身為赤西的他說出有關自己的感想的。  
但是、即使他現在這樣做也好，他也只不過是暫時居住在赤西身體裡的龜梨和也。  
「仁，那裡的衣服很適合你呢！」  
山下一個回頭，拉著龜梨的手走進一間服飾店裡，兩人也沒有戴上手套的手互相的接觸著，所以龜梨感覺到山下暖暖的體溫，不禁的微笑起來。  
「那裡適合呀！」跟著山下走進了奇怪的店裡，奇怪的衣著奇怪的圖案。  
把各類的衣著都往對方身上對比著看，玩瘋了般的樣子反正店員也一副愛理不理的模樣，龜梨好幾次差點叫出山下獨有的名字。然後龜梨見都差不多時間了，對於善長於控制理智的他再次感到遇上山下時那種失控感無力，苦笑著的拉過山下走出那間店。  
入夜已有一段時間的街道漸漸少了些人，龜梨拉著山下出去的手己經放開了，經過唱片行時聽到前輩KinKi Kids的新歌『SNOW！SNOW！SNOW！』，帶著濃厚的冬天氣息。  
「是前輩的歌呢！說起來都很久沒有去釣魚了。」說到堂本二人就自然想到以前和剛前輩去釣魚時，聽到前輩很多帶著點點悲傷的想法。山下還很記得那時前輩說過的話：「有一次和剛君坐在河邊時，剛君說只希望可以一直唱歌能夠和身邊的人一起走下去就好了。」即使受到莫大的痛苦，但是在這個世界裡唯一可以做的就是堅持下去。  
「Ｐ……」又一個陌生的山下出現了，因為會對赤西打開心窗，所以山下才會露出這種表情。  
「有時我也覺得自己很沒用呢，不論是森內的事還是內的事，作為隊長的我卻只是眼睜睜的看著事倩一件一件的發生……」  
山下在大街上抬頭望著高樓，赤西的山下也許會出現這種表情吧。龜梨偷看著那雙眼眸，映入無數聖誕節日的燈泡而變得有點像水晶那樣透徹。  
被無數的燈光集中著，那時的他們才第一次接手於少年俱樂部，自己還在後台聽著工作人員叫著台下的大家不要再叫FOUR TOPS的名字。然而當走到台上看到NEWS的出現後，他被赤西拉到一旁去看山下時，他感到有一種想追上前的錯覺，不論是山下還是其他人的身影都離他太離了，然後就在演出時卻因為那種錯覺而把FOUR TOPS的名字叫出口。即使事後他看到山下無視自己的舉動，差點被錦戶暴打也好，但他覺得若果可以拉慢一點山下的腳步，等自己追上的話，這也不是甚麼壞事。  
只是當他真的追上後，他已經忘了最初他努力的原因了。慢慢地不想被人拋下而努力以及不想被無視的努力，明明自己知道山下本該可以飛得更高的。  
「Ｐ……我們去拍大頭貼吧。」不知如何安慰山下，龜梨拉著山下走進剛瞄到的一間電玩遊戲中心。  
「甚麼？仁？」還沒反應過來山下就被拉進去了。  
雖然那裡的大頭貼機沒有專門店那麼多，但至少他們還是找到一部適合的大豆貼機。龜梨投入了硬幣後，就讓山下站在一旁的選背景和氣氛，然後在準備拍攝時對著鏡頭一手把等著攝影那一刻的山下的臉拉開，拍下了山下變形了的臉。  
「笨蛋仁！你在幹甚麼呀！好痛的！」山下躲在一旁看著正在選相片的龜梨以防再被攻擊。  
然後沒等到山下的報復，龜梨快步的走出大頭貼機去等相片出來留下山下一個人在裡頭抱怨著。  
「可惡！」  
山下揉著通紅的臉頰，他立刻在完結後投入新的硬幣。準備好一切後拉著在外等相片的龜梨進去，用力的把赤西的臉擠到中心的自己倒在後頭帥氣地微笑著。  
「看、都怪怪的。」龜梨拿著兩張大頭貼，心中笑著慶幸好這張臉不是他的，不然被公開的話一定會成為笑話，倒是第一張裡山下的臉被他拉開得還真的滿可愛的，而且剛才的觸感真的好得沒話說，只能說山下的皮膚真的非常的好。  
「都怪仁吧！」山下瞪著他跟前的赤西仁說：「說起來也很久沒和仁一起拍大頭貼了！」  
「對呀、誰叫Ｐ太忙了！」龜梨想到赤西，那個總是無意間帶領著他們的笨蛋。  
「到底是誰最忙呀，你說話有點良心好不好。」按著赤西臉上鼻子，對於他這種自我觀念山下實在生不出氣來。無奈的看著手上那一半的大頭貼，心想或許該拍個正式的比較好，對於那兩種他都不想貼給別人看：「我們再拍多一張吧！」  
龜梨被山下拉回剛才的大頭貼機裡去，看著山下好像已經沒有再想那些團員間的問題，龜梨確實是放心了很多。對於他來說山下還是適合笑容吧，像草野彰那樣笑著，他就安心了。  
「先選這個……還有那個背景也要！氣氛呢，要那個比較好？」專心選擇的山下，根本不知道背後的龜梨已經放下赤西的面具，平靜地看著他。  
「好了！仁，看鏡頭！」山下把龜梨拉到鏡頭前，盡量的把臉靠向龜梨。  
龜梨很清楚的嗅到山下的香水味道，帶點清淡的圍繞著他，不禁地，龜梨把本來就靠近他的山下拉到自己懷裡，毫無留意到鏡頭己經一下下的拍攝起來。對於他來說，山下真的很溫暖，比起赤西那燙熱的太陽，他還是喜歡山下那種溫暖，即使是對著剛認識的人那帶著距離的笑容還是朋友間的笑容，他也很想去感受那份存在。  
「仁？」  
「！！」一下的震驚，山下的聲音無疑是叫醒了龜梨，因為他現在是赤西仁所以山下才會站在這裡。他搖搖頭的對著山下說：「Ｐ果然很好抱呢，害我好想睡覺了。」  
「別把我當抱枕！」山下掙開的走出去等相片，平時都習慣了赤西這種動作，所以才沒發覺有甚麼奇怪，他走出去蹲在大頭貼的出口處等著結果。  
龜梨看著自己的雙手，試圖可不可以看得出是否赤西因子在作怪，不然他為甚麼會抱山下？  
「不過仁呀，你好像變冷了。」  
赤西仁是太陽，他總是給予身邊的人溫暖。但龜梨不是月亮，發光體甚麼也不是，只能靠著努力爭取一切，即使用著修二與彰的身份也好，也會提及KAT-TUN，而他所知道的山下卻是微妙地站在一個高處，發放著和暖的風。其實他是慶幸著自己有機會變成赤西，可以看到這樣的山下。  
即使那是情緒的過份緊張，使他對於任何的東西都有著比往常更小心的處理，所以他才會細看到山下那一面。  
不知道是不是巧合，電玩中心播放的音樂換成青春AMIGO，不會是誰見龜梨內心的感動或是激動而好心的去播出讓他們和好的歌曲吧，即使那是表面上的和好也好。  
「仁的臉好像在發呆耶。」  
在大頭貼裡，和山下拍照的是赤西仁，龜梨看著山下手中的大頭貼照片，裡頭的山下靠得很近，而自己卻如山下所說的像發呆般看著他，其實還滿有趣的。  
可惜不是龜梨的外表。  
回家的路上，山下說了很多在下午和中尾去打拳擊的事，像互相比較打沙包的次數以及誰的肌肉比較發達，說得連龜梨也忍不住想吐糟山下、作為Ｊ家藝人美少年的代表並不用這麼多肌肉，特別是在胸部，不然遲早錦戶會變成光一前輩那樣常常往一旁的胸部伸手去的。要知道KinKi Kids的光一前輩對剛前輩的毛手毛腳已經是前輩作為王子公開的習慣了。  
而且就算練就一身好肌肉也好，也不見得有男人氣得多，最初一直跟著前輩跳舞的龜梨可是看到剛前輩這個典範呀。  
就在進入了赤西在外面的一個小單位後，山下熟悉的拿起一旁櫃子第二格裡的剪刀把那三張大頭貼各剪成兩份，一份給作為赤西的龜梨，另一份就以防被赤西拿走而小心放在衣服的口袋裡。  
「好痛……」拉著手筋試圖伸展，卻意外發現今天過份運動量所引致的肌肉痛在這時開始生效，山下苦惱的扒在赤西的大床上。  
「你也動得太過份了吧。」意指山下那過份的運動量：「太過量了。」  
山下抬起頭看著龜梨，帶著輕柔的聲音說：  
「反正我只是不想被當成弱者。」  
　  
2007.02.18  
　  
　  
　  
第六章  
　　　突如其來的戀愛  
　  
洗過澡後，龜梨看到大床上躺著的山下並沒有改變過姿勢。  
但一旁小桌上的一杯正在冒煙似的熱飲告訴他山下曾經起床還用赤西的廚房泡了今天他說的柚子茶出來。  
『會不會睡著了？』山下整個縮起來的捲曲著，看來赤西真的有規定過山下沒洗澡不能睡覺呀，不過有時規定這東西其實可以無視了吧。他走了上床，看著山下閉上眼睛的模樣，也許今天他的精力都用完了。  
『到底你在想甚麼。』看到了很多不同的山下，在私底下跟赤西接觸的山下，他都看得一清二楚。那一面才是真正的他，龜梨心中也有一個底了，和想像中有點不同，但還是有著摸不透的感覺：『這傢伙是水做的吧。』沒有讓人觸摸到的形態，無形而透明的存在。  
「仁不會想在我睡覺時偷襲我吧。」本來看似睡著的山下突然發出了微細聲音。  
「我在想你呀、打完拳後有沒有洗澡，或者我會赦免你讓你繼續睡。」  
「當然有…好累……」  
山下好像又再次陷入半睡半醒的狀態了。想當然身上還有陣陣香水味道的山下在運動過後當然會洗澡，龜梨把山下丟在一旁的外套平放在沙發上後，就坐在床上打開了手提電話。電郵不多，大多是赤西關心他的大親友的來信，而且在訊息間知道赤西現在正被KAT-TUN的一些成員拉到酒吧去。  
『他們會不會已經不記得我是未成年的。』龜梨身體裡頭是赤西並不代表正用著他的身體的赤西有權利去喝酒。  
跟誰看似也很熟悉似的山下，從以前在田中聖那裡就聽到他在學校的情況了。特別是在流行漂亮容貌的這個年代，山下的確在人群中很吃香，但是又有誰會認真的去了解真正的山下？  
龜梨把電話放在床頭後，就拉過被子過來包上他和山下。  
細想著明天赤西本身的工作要到外面拍照，而原本是他龜梨和也的工作就是和山下排練去。這時候可以的話換回來還不錯，那他就可以以龜梨的身份和山下一起跳修二與彰的了。  
但是即使他們跳著同一個舞步，他和他的距離還是那麼遠，他們只是藉著音樂來同步，卻不是依賴著互相的信任。所以他抱著了山下，聽到他的心跳聲，帶著對四周的不安和對赤西的信任。  
那天的晚上很早就結束了，房間的燈光已經熄滅，房間裡就只剩下他和他。  
山下的身體很溫暖，至少龜梨是不抗拒這樣抱著山下睡覺的感覺，心想著可能是赤西留存在身體裡的習慣吧。  
然後……  
『你想對Ｐ做甚麼。』熟悉的男人聲音，龜梨不用想就知道是他們團的國寶級笨蛋了。  
在白色的房間裡，赤西仁正坐在他跟前很認真的看著他，那是一副絕對少見的認真，他說：『Ｐ是我的，小龜不是很討厭他麼？』  
－－我沒討厭他－－  
『騙人吧……』  
漸漸地赤西仁變成了龜梨自己的外表，他直直的看著他：『當然是騙人的呀。』  
『甚麼討厭不討厭，我只想爬上比山下更高的位置，然後把他壓下來，我要他在幕後看著我，然後替我伴舞。』  
－－不是的！！！－－  
『你在生氣？龜梨和也竟然為這些事生氣，真不像樣。』  
－－我像不像樣不用你教！－－  
『所以呀……』  
這次，是山下的臉。  
『我最討厭你。』原本白色的房間慢慢被染黑，那張嘴巴只是吐了兩個音節：『嫌』  
－－不行！－－  
「不行！」  
驚醒了。龜梨確定了眼前的景象是睡著前赤西的房間後，才整理好心情平服下來。額間的冷汗告訴他剛才並不是一個美好的夢境，他討厭裡頭的所有，像那個說山下是自己的赤西和那個邪氣的龜梨。  
「我並不是討厭……」懷裡的山下還是閉著眼睛，那副漂亮的臉在記億中沒有怎樣變過。龜梨撥開了粘在山下額頭的髮絲，然後把他抱入懷內：「不是討厭……」  
山下智久和龜梨和也不是同一個世界的人，但赤西仁卻是同時間活在兩人的世界裡。  
　  
　  
　  
離正式排練還剩下一天，依舊地早上都很勉強地睡來。作為藝人，平時都是晚睡早起的情況下，對於睡眠他們總是有多少就爭取多少，假如不加上玩樂時間的話。  
所以當山下再次吵醒到龜梨時，山下很不明白的看著床上那位看似還想睡下去的人說：「奇怪，仁現在好像很容易被叫醒的樣子。」明明以前要動用到武力才可以睜開眼睛。  
「誰叫Ｐ太暖了，又好抱……」龜梨還沒完全可以擺脫剛醒來的混沌意識，只是下意識地回應了一句：「突然離開的、害我也沒法好好睡了。」  
「哦哦，竟然真的把我當抱抌呀。」山下把赤西的頭大力的雙手左右拍去，一下子令人頓時清醒的聲音和痛楚成了龜梨起床後感受到的問早，實在太有效了！  
龜梨也不明白只是和赤西仁交換了身體三天，就讓他習慣了山下的存在，莫說剛才根本無意識的說話……不過山下真的很好抱。  
「呀……」剛才那一擊會不會太有效了吧，山下不禁為自己的力度是否讓眼前的笨蛋變得更笨而後悔。小心地，山下伸手往對方兩頰揉著說：「仁不要真的變笨呀，我不要你們家的烏龜來找我算帳。」  
又跟他有甚麼關係？赤西仁變笨也好他也不會去怪鄰團的隊長大人，怪也只能怪赤西的頭蓋骨太脆弱、容易被震動到。  
「Ｐ今天來嗎？」享受著團長大人的特別服務，龜梨已經開始閉上了眼睛去享受那指尖在臉上的觸感了。假如這張臉是他自己的話，相信龜梨會更感動。  
「我有工作在身啦。」見對方的臉沒有想像中紅，山下拍拍被子就離開床：「今天下午要和小龜練習，明天就要上節目了。」  
龜梨聽到山下叫自己的名字，「小龜」的稱呼在以前是絕對不會在台下聽到山下這樣叫，如果自己沒有和山下拍野豬的話，是不是以後都不會有和山下接近的機會？  
等待著山下把衣服換好、等待著山下把屬於赤西的飾物戴上，然後拿起手提電話檢查一下內容，一切都平常的進行，山下還沒發現站在他面前的是『龜梨』，而不是那個一直關係不好的龜梨和也。若果他和赤西沒有交換的話，他是不是一生都看不到山下這樣的一面？還是說最後只是兩條分叉的線，越走越開。  
「那我要上學了。」準備好的山下打開門要離開。  
「等一下！」龜梨叫住了山下，他拉著山下的手說：「可以問你一個問題嗎？」  
「仁好怪耶！平時這些事都不會先問過我的說。」山下溫和的笑著，就像薑花那種白晢、純粹的存在。  
「你會討厭…我……龜梨嗎？」  
沒有陽光進入的房間只有室內光燈光，龜梨用那副赤西的身體正好檔著那些燈光照向山下。捲曲的淺髮、消瘦的身體、不良的髮型、天真的笑容、艷麗的姿態、堅強的眼神，他所見過的山下都在這三天裡被推翻，或許山下跟他一樣披著假面站在人生的舞台，不對，披上假面的只有自己，像現在站在山下面前，他不是也披著赤西仁的皮裝成山下的大親友，問著他有關龜梨和也的感覺，然後呢？  
聽到答案之又會如何？難道世界會改變，還是說希望山下會稍為把對赤西仁的信任分一點出來給龜梨和也？  
那麼，為甚麼他想得到山下的信任？  
「突然的這樣問……」  
看著山下不解的表情，龜梨開始不清楚自己其實想在山下身上得到甚麼。他的信任、放在赤西身上的信任，但不止是這些，還有更確實的……但說不出名字。縱使如此，現在這一刻的自己已經無法控制那想得到的心情，是甚麼時候開始？  
「因為近來Ｐ一直和小龜一起嘛～」不能令山下懷疑，龜梨址著赤西的臉變成一張埋怨相，對著山下抱怨著。  
可笑地作為藝人，應該吸引大家視線的自己，卻被他所吸引。  
「昨天不是都陪你了嗎？」  
昨天，在拍下大頭貼的他，站在自己身邊對著鏡頭擺出最真實一面的他，不是在工作時也不是在演戲時那副隊長公式微笑表情的他，在雙手可以觸及的地方裡，所以、他才會伸手去碰觸那份真實，去擁抱那溫暖的身體。  
在這一刻，龜梨對赤西帶有一點的妒忌，妒忌他為甚麼可以和山下這麼好，妒忌山下信任的對象是他而不是自己。  
「這樣吧！聖誕節那天Ｐ來陪我吧！」龜梨把山下替他揉著臉的手拉開，但沒有放手，他看著山下的雙眼睛說：「在這裡我們兩個人過聖誕節吧。」  
自己就像因為寂寞而提出了任性，明明在國中時就許下承諾，自己不會因為再任性而錯失爬上頭的機會，就在看著棒球隊輸了後，他回到那個眾多伴舞的JR.用的跳舞室裡，他看著那房間裡唯一的小窗，窗下是對面的大廈的窗戶－－那時他們用來練習舞步的地方和他們一樣，都是不被人所重視的，只有在休息時間和赤西他們離開時才會看到瀧澤跟山下他們，只有赤西會跑去跟山下談話，而自己則是站在一旁，他才不想變成這樣，他想向上爬。所以他不容許自己再任性，然後開始學會計算每走一步的結果。  
任性這個詞語已經很久沒在他心裡出現了，除了那次有意在工作人員面前發著脾氣說為甚麼KAT-TUN沒出CD他就出CD的任性－－一個很好的手段，至少那時他知道他必需要這樣做，但這次不是，這一次是他真的想跟山下兩個人一起，不論是一天又好還是一小時也好。  
「為甚麼聖誕節還要來陪你，兩個大男人一起過聖誕好噁心耶！」  
「甚麼嘛！那天禮保他們也在，大家一起過才開心呀！不然你也叫莉奈來吧！」這個年紀的女生都愛在外邊玩，龜梨猜想山下的妹妹也差不多，而禮保的話，應該也會有活動吧，沒有的話他這個暫代哥哥會好好安排的了。  
放心吧，赤西禮保，有我在，你不會寂寞的。  
「你是沒記性嗎？」山下拍了龜梨的額頭說：「除了你外，姨姨、叔叔和禮保都要出國旅行，這幾天還怕你傷心會吵著要跟去而不工作，所以大家都不敢提這件事了，再說我家莉奈幾天前就通報說那天她要參考朋友的派對了。」  
這是不是指連上天都給他這麼一個大好的機會？龜梨不禁這樣想的同時，在心底裡狠狠對赤西人吐出怨氣，因為家庭旅遊的事他從來都沒有從赤西那邊提起過。  
『赤西仁！你給我記著』龜梨內心惡吼時，表面還維持著赤西笨模樣跟山下說：「那兩個人就兩個人吧。」  
「好噁心」  
「還有小PIN，我們一家人過聖誕吧！」把整個山下抱在懷裡，摸著山下的頭髮。  
「甚麼一家人呀！別再拍我的頭了！」雖然口頭上這樣說，但山下也沒怎樣作出反抗動作，只是無奈似的任由他抱著。  
如果，可以一直和山下這樣相處的話，無論是作為龜梨和也還是赤西仁，可以這樣的相處下……就像山下的世界裡只有自己一個……自己一個？希望在山下身上得到甚麼，希望山下的世界裡只有自己一個？這是開玩笑吧。這樣的想法就好像他真的希望山下在自己身邊，以……唯一的身份，那個事務所禁忌的身份？  
「怎麼了？」山下感到圍住他的手肩突然僵硬起來。  
「呃、沒甚麼，那麼P是不是要去上學了？中午的？」龜梨放開手，稍為重整心情的提起赤西式笑臉問山下。  
「對呀，那浴室我先用了。」怕誤了時間似的，快速的拿好衣物就往浴室去。  
看著山下揮著手的離開，龜梨才放下赤西臉，用著山下不在的時間裡，整理剛才那個心情到底是怎麼的一回事，為甚麼他會對山下抱著這樣的感覺，活像以前那種有喜歡的女生似的心情……不對，是比那種強烈好幾倍的，不能輕易放手似要把他抓到身體那種。  
想起那時，初見到山下時，長得很像女生的人，看著赤西走近……如果他那時知道現在的自己會對山下抱有這種奇怪的感覺的話，那麼他會不會比赤西快一步的接近山下？然後就像現在這樣，和山下成為親友的是自己，在日記裡被山下提及的會是自己，甚至成為山下抱抌的主人也會是他自己，代替赤西所在的位置……如果變成這樣的話，讓山下習慣自己的存在，而不是本來的自己那樣，因為吵架而被山下討厭，然後在合作時才會和好，那種像不會持久的位置，像是誰都可以就這樣取代他似的，如果山下像小彰那樣屬於修二的他的話，以他為中心的話……  
奪得他的目光，讓他只看著自己。  
龜梨越想越覺得不妥，他明白到這種心情的熟悉感。  
簡直就像戀愛一樣。  
跌坐在床邊，龜梨往浴室的方向，露出一副五感交雜的表情。  
他和他明明一直只有惡劣的關係，互看不順的相處，和好於工作合作時才誤會解開，只不過真正相處了四個月，只因為他現在身在赤西的身體裡的關係？不對，龜梨明白所有的一切，他對山下的感覺都是出自他自己－－這個他一直不願面對的事實。  
他喜歡山下智久。  
　  
　  
2009.03.18  
　  
  


 


End file.
